The perfect stupidity
by Hundius
Summary: The story happens somewhere in Series 4. Swain is still alive and Bomber is still on board also. Mike is going to show one of his best sides again... Enjoy. Reviews are welcome.
1. TPS 1 Promising shore leave

The perfect stupidity

 **Chapter 1 Promising shore leave**

 **Mid July, winter in Australia**

The Hammersley moored after a patrol of two weeks.

It had been one of the dullest and most boring patrols ever. They hadn't seen any suspected ship to investigate, neither had they seen the sun. Cloudy, often with rain or drizzle. Quite some wind had created a continuous swell at the ocean that had become rather irritant. The crew had barely slept due to the continuous movement of the ship. They had been alert to watch that they weren't thrown out of their racks. To make it worse, the galley could only produce a minimum of food which didn't cheer up the men. Humour faded away and even 2Dad didn't made cheeky remarks anymore.

The ship was now moored and Kate has pulled on her Navy rain coat over her white shirt and watched how the crew left for a deserved break of a week. They left alone or in groups of two or three and they barely spoke. They gave their X a faint smile or a nod. Kate did her best to return a more enthusiastic glance but she feared that she failed in it because she felt as dull as the men who left. Some of them asked if she would come along for a drink but she didn't know yet. One of them was Dutchy. He insisted a bit, but she gave him at the end a disarmingly smile and said that she longed for a night of sleep without wobbling. He left her with a wink and a "See you next week X and enjoy your break!".

Bomber needed for sure a bracer. It had went to her heart that she had to throw away the food that she couldn't prepare. When she wasn't happy she had already a sad face and now she looked like she was at the point to burst out in tears.

"Bye X, I still mind about that good food", she said.

"Bomber, that's life, it's not your fault. I haven't heard anyone complaining. Put it out of your mind and enjoy your leave", Kate said.

The brown haired woman nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Next time better", she said and gave Kate a faint smile before she padded of the gangplank.

Kate looked after her.

 _She need some sleep, definitely, like all of us. She looked older with those walls under her eyes. Jeez, I don't want to know how I look like! I'm even more than ten years older._

Instinctively she touched the skin under her eyes.

 _Probably big enough to hold Murray River._

2Dads had left also mumbling something like "poker and beer as a good tonic against wobbly seas".

Kate shivered.

' _Summer uniform throughout the year in the tropics' they say. Well then, for sure a stupid rule from someone who has never been here in winter. The wind comes from the south-east direction and is damn cold and that bloody drizzle doesn't make it better! Brrr. I wished that I could pull on my blue battledress then I could feel warm at least!_

When the last man has left Kate turned and walked back to the bridge rubbing her hands to see what had to be done yet. Although, walking. She had the idea that she dragged herself to the bridge. There was nobody anymore, Mike thus. She made a face and walked down again to the cabins and knocked on his door.

"Come in", she heard and she opened the door.

He was typing something on his pc, a few documents next to him. He turned his torso to look at the visitor.

"Kate. Yes?", he asked dryly.

"Sir, I want to hear if there's anything else to do?", Kate asked.

"Nope, there's barely paperwork", he tapped on the papers, "Finishing, ordering and done. You can leave as well", he replied.

Kate nodded, "Ok sir".

She hesitated, "Uh Mike, do we do … something?", she asked.

He lifted his eyebrows and looked at a point near the floor at the other end of his cabin, "Uh… I haven't thought about it yet", he said and then he looked at her, "We'll see!", he ended convinced.

It was as Kate got a huge blow in her stomach. Day after day she was counting down for this break. Being together in her of his house. Having a good dinner, candles, wine, curling up at the couch against him, watching a movie and then having a good night together, with or without sex, it didn't matter, just being together. Homely. But the soap bell dashed. He doesn't know!? 'Haven't thought about it', 'We'll see'. That meant as much as 'leave me alone'. Candles extinguished, the cork remained in the bottle, dinner became just and ordinary meal and the plaid came in sight instead of his warm chest. Only the movie remained.

"Ah? Oh, ok Mike. We'll keep in touch. Bye then", Kate said, turned and left his cabin.

With a face as a thundercloud she padded to her cabin.

 _I couldn't afford to wish him a good shore leave. No way. All my dreams are scattered around now. I was already making up my mind what I would wear. Even more, I was making up my mind to buy something new! Pfft, now? And with this weather? Sweat pants and hoody will be fair enough then!_

Meanwhile she had reached her cabin, closed the door and yanked her sports bag out of her cupboard. With angry, fierce movements she grabbed her belongings from the shelves and smashed them into the bag. Normally Kate was too keen on her clothes and personal items, but when she was upset she had to vent on one way or another. With an angry move she planted her hat on her head, threw a 180° glance over her cabin to see that she hasn't forgot anything and left.

On the gangplank Kate noticed that it has started raining again and she looked angrily upwards feeling the mild drops on her face.

 _Fucking rain!_

With fierce steps she walked to her car avoiding the puddles. She reached her small Suzuki SUV and she noticed that Mike's cabrio Saab stood next to hers. She grimaced. Seeing his car made her thinking again and her gloomy feelings didn't get better.

 _Where are the moments that we've made a tour to one of the bays around here? Sun, canvas down and the wind toying with your hair. He'd better keep the canvas up now, otherwise he has a swimming pool!_

 _Why for god's sake? We could have been together. It's no weather to do some outside activities._

She has started her car and left the base.

 _Kate, keep your head to the road! Otherwise you're going to end up in such a stupid hospital._

The quietness in the car annoyed her.

"Need some music", she mumbled and switched on the radio. The song ended and a new one started. 'Nine million bicycles' of Katie Melua started to play.

 _There are nine million bicycles in Beijing  
That's a fact,  
It's a thing we can't deny  
Like the fact that I will love you till I die_ _._

…

 _And there are nine million bicycles in Beijing  
And you know that I will love you till I die!_

Kate view blurred and wiped irritated over her eyes and switched the radio off angrily, "Damn! Stupid song! Stupid me! Why do I have to love that stupid Mike! ", she yelled.

"Normally I've everything under control, but now. It slips away and I can't get grip on it", she concluded.

All of a sudden she realised the supermarket on her left.

"Shit! Coles! I need some", she said and she switched on the blinkers, glanced quickly around for the traffic and turned onto the parking. A bit later she was back and she put a shopping bag in the boot of the car and drove homewards.

At home, she stopped in the corridor where she pulled out the rain coat and hung it at a hanger beam and the hat landed on the shelve.

"I'm home!", she said out loud sarcastically while pulling out her white shoes without untying the laces. Then she held her head a bit skew to listen to an answer.

"Of course!", she murmured as she took up the shopping bag and the sports bag.

In the kitchen she put the delicate items in the fridge and afterwards she padded to the living room where she hesitated to grab her sports bag. Kate shook her head, "Nope, all laundry. That's for later on. I've the whooooooole evening!", she sneered and she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Somewhat later she came down again. Kate had pulled on her favourite jeans and a t-shirt with long sleeves. She had tied her hair in a loose ponytail. From the moment she had done a few steps with her bare feet on the stone floor, she moaned and hurried upstairs again to come back with a pair of fluffy slippers on her feet. She padded straight to the kitchen, started her evening meal, opened a bottle of white wine and walked with a glass back to the couch. Sipping from the wine at the couch she observed her living room. Apart from the small sounds out of the kitchen it was quiet.

 _It's always quiet. How would it be to have some other sounds around? Sounds produced by a husband or children? The content of your house will change also. Things will not be at the same place anymore. Magazines, books, a toy. Here, nothing moves unless that I move it._

Her glance wandered to the dressing where a few birthday cards stood. One lay flat.

 _This for example. Fourteen days ago I left and when I opened the door a breeze knocked it over. Normally, that card would have been set upright again, but here…_

Kate squeezed her nose bridge near her eyes and swallowed.

 _What do I have to do to win him for me?_

She looked at blank into the living room but there came no answer.

With a sigh she stood upright and padded to the kitchen to have a look at the status of the rice and continued with her meal, chicken, rice and curry, and pineapple slices.

After the supper Kate started the washing machine and she made herself a mug of hot chocolate. Rain was still ticking against the window as she closed the curtains.

 _It's good that I don't have to go to the pub. There was nothing to tell about and with this weather…. Jagh. I've seen rain of all sizes and kinds during the last two weeks!_

She put her mobile of the coffee table, still hoping for a call from a certain person and pulled with reluctance the plaid out of the basket.

She plopped down at the couch, curled up in the plaid and switched on the tv.

She zapped and found a channel where a movie was announced to begin after the advertisements, 'The notebook'.

"Hmm, nothing else?", she murmured and zapped further.

A few zaps further, she chose again the channel of 'The notebook'.

"It has to be this one! Nothing else then stupid games, talk shows and an idiot comedy movie", she muttered.

Twenty minutes later she padded to the kitchen to get the tissue box. She returned with it pulling one out to dry her eyes and to blow her nose.

 _This is one of my best kept secrets. I'm hanging up the image of the untouchable officer, but I'm getting emotional of this kind of movies. Only three people know about it, Nikki, Mike and … Dutchy. He discovered it when he asked me a while ago to see with him a movie. During the movie he noticed that I couldn't keep the tears away._

When the movie was over Kate switched of the tv and stared for a couple of minutes to the black screen.

"This is something that will never overcome me if the situation between us continues like now!", she grumbled as she glared at her mobile which hasn't buzzed.

Finally she stood upright, folded the plaid, put it back, collected the empty mug, used tissues, the tissue box and brought the items to the kitchen.

She switched out the light and headed to her bed for a night without wobbling.

4


	2. TPS 2 A mistake?

**Chapter 2 A mistake**

 **The next day**

Kate woke up and rolled to the side to look at the alarm clock.

"Jeez! 930!", she mumbled and rolled back on her back.

"I must have been more tired than I thought!", she murmured.

She yanked the sheet away, stood upright and pulled on a robe. Kate padded down to the living room and noticed that the sun was shining.

"The sun, finally!", she said faintly and switched on the radio.

She padded to the window and looked outside.

With the sun it looked all so different, friendlier.

Kate grimaced when she saw a young couple walking in the street and the woman was pushing a pram with a toddler.

"If this continues then this will become an illustrious dream for me!", she mumbled.

At the same moment the radio started to play 'Marry you' from Bruno Mars.

…hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…

That was a trigger for her and she started to sob.

"Damn, Mike! I love you, but why can't you give me a signal what you really want! My body clock is also ticking!", she sobbed.

She turned angrily away from the window, rubbed her face fiercely with both hands.

"Katherine! Stop it! Reinvent yourself!", she ordered herself and hurried upstairs and headed to the bathroom.

Somewhat later she walked down again, dressed in an old shorts, a tank-top, with her hair in a ponytail and on flip-flops. Kate stood still in the middle of her living room and glanced around.

"Time to clean my house! There's nothing else to do, but first breakfast", she said convinced.

After her breakfast with coffee and toast she started intensively with a thorough cleaning of her house. From time to time she couldn't resist the urge to look at her mobile for possibly new messages.

At the end of the afternoon she has made herself a brew and she plopped in the club chair. Satisfied she looked around while sipping from her brew.

 _Nice! It really needed a turn. Now I can look around again without bothering me._

Then she looked at her mobile on the coffee table, frowned and grabbed it.

She started to check the inbox and shook her head.

"Mike, what's the matter with you?", she said faintly.

Kate had her hand with the mobile rested in her lap and looked doubtfully at the objects on the small table against the window.

 _Yeah, what's going on? Is it me? Did I say something wrong? I don't think so. And what if I ask him?_

 _Hmm? Yeah, that's it. I'm going to take back control! If the Moses doesn't go to the mountain, then the mountain goes to Moses!_

She finished the brew, stood upright, padded to the kitchen and put the mug into the sink. Then she hurried upstairs while pulling out the tank top. She dropped it together with the shorts in the laundry bin and got into the bathroom to get a good shower.

Later on Kate leafed frowning through her clothes in the wardrobe.

 _Pfft, do I really not have a single dress that's a bit romantic? It looks like you forgot that part of your wardrobe!_

Finally she picked one out. A blue dress with short sleeves with yellow and red vertical flashes in it. In front and at the back there was an interesting cleavage. She smiled.

 _I can't remember when I have worn this one. I think it was on the first date with Mike when we were together again on Hammersley._

She pulled it over her head and headed to the bathroom to finish herself. Kate had pulled her hair up, used some eye shadow, lipstick, perfume and nail polish.

Back again in her bedroom she looked at the result in her long mirror.

 _Nice, but… Shoes!_

She did a few steps to her wardrobe and looked doubtfully at the bottom where her shoes stood. Finally she grabbed a box from under a pile and pulled out a pair of blue high heeled pumps and slipped her feet in them.

"That's better!", she murmured as she looked again in the mirror.

 _I'm just wondering why I didn't wear these more often? They're nice._

Kate grabbed her car keys and her handbag and left her house. The last stripes of sun threw still a warm glance on her and it cheered her even more up.

Kate found a parking place in the lane of Mike's house, but a few houses further. She got out and walked to his house, but she had to stop to slip into her shoe again. Kate grimaced. _Now I remember why I didn't wear these shoes. They're hard to keep on._

She rang the bell and waited anxiously.

 _What if he's not alone?_

He opened the door and wasn't a little surprised to see her at the doorstep.

"Ah? Kate! Come in", he invited her as he stepped aside.

"Hello Mike", she replied giving him a radiant smile and padded inside.

"What brings you here?", he asked her.

 _Gosh, what a question!_

But she glanced smiling over her shoulder as she walked further into the living room.

 _Phew, he's alone!_

He followed her and in the middle she turned to face him.

 _He's reading a book with a drink._

"I've done some housekeeping and I didn't hear anything from you, so I thought, I'm going to look how he is", she said frankly.

Mike pointed with his hand to his club chair, "I've been running this morning, did some errands and looked into some files. Now I was reading", he said.

"A glass?", he asked.

Kate gave him a bone melting smile.

 _Yeah, a good entry._

"Yes, please".

 _Can't you say something about my outfit? How that I'm looking?_

Mike walked to a cupboard, took a glass out of it, walked back, poured red wine in it and handed it to her.

"Thanks", she said before taking a sip.

"Kate?", he asked with a questioning face.

"Uh? Well, I thought that… if we could do something… together? Restaurant?", she tried hesitantly.

His face got a hurt glance.

"Kate. I'm a bit surprised that you ask that. You ought to know that there are still the fraternization rules. What if someone sees us together in a restaurant? Cairns is not that big you know", he replied.

"Oh Mike! What if? We've done that before, a few times. So?", Kate replied and got somewhat more irritated.

"That… that was a mistake", he said slowly shaking his head.

Kate felt that she got a huge blow in her stomach.

"WHAT? A mistake?!", she exploded. "Do you mean that dining with me was a mistake? That I'm a mistake?!", she raged with widened eyes.

"No no, not you, the rules. We had been lucky. If someone had seen us, then we could forget our careers", he answered.

"Careers! Your command, your ship! That's what you mean, not?", Kate replied angrily.

Mike didn't understand her anger and got irritated as well.

"But you stayed also on board, huh? Why did I have to go? You could go also!"

"Oh? Now it's going to be my fault at the end?", she sneered.

Before he could react, she continued, "I'm at the point to get a promotion, to get a command, but you have that already, and it's me who has to quit while you're going to keep it. Moreover Knocker presented you already a desk job, but you've done all what you could do to deny it. I've also my ambitions you know!", she raged with tears of anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"But… Kate…", he replied baffled but he didn't got a chance because Kate turned walked fiercely to the door.

She slammed the front door behind her and stepped quickly to her car, cursing on her shoes which she lost a few times.

Inside, Mike stared at the door without moving.

 _What's going on with her all of a sudden? Did I say something wrong? It's like that, not? If someone sees us both together, then we both loose our job or we got transferred to the other end of the land and then we can't see each other anymore._

 _What…is…going…on!_

Kate drove angrily to the center and parked her car nearby. She looked in the mirror and wiped the mascara smears, caused by her tears, from her cheeks. She got out and walked to a café. She sat down at a table near the window and ordered a bottle of white wine. Kate emptied the first glass in one gulp and poured a second one that she emptied for the half. That seemed to calm down her. She stared gloomily outside the window to the hustle and bustle of people at the street. She didn't notice that it got cloudy because it was already dark.

 _Is this it? I've fooled myself again. I've dressed up and he even didn't notice it. His career, his fucking ship. And I? Nada, nope, nothing, … litter._

She emptied her glass and filled it again.

 _Why do I smash my head turn after turn against the same wall? ADFA, here, a few times already. When was it the last time? Huh? Almost continuously. And when I popped up about how I feel, he did me a lip service with his 'coffee'._

 _Maybe it's me?_

She drank another glass.

 _For sure it's me. I'm not kind enough. I'm not his type. Jeez, why couldn't he tell me that before? Now I've lost already a couple of years. The only thing I really wish is to be loved. Creating a family._

Another glass.

 _The only one who really cared for me was Dutchy, Dylan. He's really concerned about me. He can listen and he's kind to me. And when I'm honest, I feel at ease with him._

She grabbed the bottle, noticed surprised it was empty and put it with a smack again at the table.

 _Hmm, empty?! For sure it was only half full._

 _I'm getting crazy to sit here alone. I need to talk to him. I want to release my heart and he'll listen. He'll understand me._

She grabbed her purse and put a few dollar billets on the table and stood upright.

Kate swayed a little to the door.

 _What's that, It seems that I'm unstable?_

Kate reached her car and got in. Luckily she didn't encounter troubles under way and reached Dylan's house. She got out, walked unstable to the door of his small house.

 _To be continued_

4


	3. TPS 3 Desperate

**Chapter 3 Desperate**

Dylan was busy in his garage with a maintenance of his bike. He had dismantled the motor and several parts were spread on old newspapers. He heard the doorbell, looked at his greasy hands and made a face.

 _This is not the moment. Why? Damn!_

"Coming! Give me a sec!", he yelled in the direction of the front door.

He grabbed a rag and cleaned his hands.

Displeased he looked at his hands which were still not 100% clean and he grabbed a clean rag when he walked to the front door. When he opened the door he wasn't a little surprised to see Kate. The wind got stronger by an upcoming thunderstorm and the wind was blowing her loose blond hair and dress which gave a special vulnerable view.

"Kate!?", he greeted her, "Come in", he said stepping aside.

"Hey Dylan. M…may I", she tried to say with a smile as she walked unstable inside.

He gave her a peck on her cheek and Kate padded to the living room and he followed her, looking at her hair, dress and shoes.

 _Wow, I haven't seen her that often so dressed up, although something isn't right here. Her make-up is a mess and she has cried._

"You look gorgeous you know! I've barely seen you like this", he said while he was trying to get his hands clean on that rag.

Kate returned him a radiant smile, "Th..thank y..ou", she replied with a thick tongue.

Dylan frowned, "Kate? What happened? You're all right?".

 _She has been drinking?!_

"Yeah, I'm f..fine, absolute..te..tely fine!", she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

He looked at her frowning and before he could say something she pointed to his kitchen.

"M..may I?", she asked and before he could answer to that question too, she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. Kate has been at his house before a few times and she knew that he has already fresh beer bottles in the fridge. Kate opened the bottle and took a few gulps as she walked back.

He looked at her.

 _I'm not used that from her. Normally she waits until I propose her a drink._

"Really, you look good. What can I do for you?", he asked with a smile.

Kate sat down and crossed her legs whereby she carefully shoved the skirt of her dress upwards so that he had a full sight on thigh, leg, foot and pump. Then she started slowly to dangle with her foot. "I just w..wanted to know how y…you're doing", she answered difficultly and she took another gulp.

He couldn't resist smiling as he saw her well-formed leg.

 _Wow, beautiful. But what is she up to?_

"Well, I'm fine. I was giving my bike a maintenance for the next summer season", he replied.

"Oh, shall I h..help you?", Kate proposed.

He returned her a smile shaking his head. "Kate, it's a greasy case. You're going to ruin your dress".

"Oh, maybe we can have a dinner somewhere?", she tried again.

"Uh… Kate, I've already eaten. I wanted to do this job and I've eaten rather early. Steak with French fries", he said disarmingly.

"Ah, I see", she said disappointed and took another gulp from the bottle.

He frowned, "Kate, we're friends, can you tell me what bothers you? You're not in your normal doing. You're drunk", he said.

"D...drunk? Nah, maybe a bit l..light in my..my head a..and I'm ffffine.", she replied with a thick tongue and she made a move with her left hand to brush the facts away.

She put down the bottle and stood upright. For an instance Dylan thought that she was going to fall aside but she padded to him and sat down on his knee.

"Do..do you know that I love you?", she said softly and threw him a glance that only a woman can do.

"Huh?"

 _What the hell is going on here?_

"Yes, Dylan, I love you, maybe we can have some fun tonight", she said as she caressed his face.

"Kate!", he replied baffled.

"Yes, you're my sturdy hero. Make love to me", Kate said with and erotic voice as she slit with her hand under his t-shirt.

He placed his hands gently in her waist and pulled her up while he stood upright also.

"Kate, I don't know what's going with you, but I can't do that to you", he answered gently.

She looked up at him and he could see pain, hurt, disappointment and sadness in her eyes. "N..no?", she mumbled.

"No Kate, really, I can't do that to you", he replied.

Then her mood turned at once.

"You! You'rrrrrre ju…just like all the others. You ssssay that you llllike me, but when it it it comessss to the po..point then you don't like me anymore! I'm not good enough huh? A small blond creature with too s..s..small boobs, that's it huh?", she yelled.

Dylan looked desperately at his friend, "But Kate, no…"

"You're indeed not a single hair better than the others. Conquering women as much as po..possible, a flirt, a f..fuck and a ssssstrong story about the victory at the bar with friends and beers!", Kate shouted with red angry face.

"Kate, no! Wait! For god's sake…", he said hurtfully.

"I don't wanna hear it! And don't expect anything else anymore from me in the future!", she spat out lifting her both hands.

Kate turned and hurried as quick as she could to the door in the corridor, but not before hitting the door frame with her shoulder. Kate let out a little sob and ran almost out of his house. She stepped fiercely to her car, got in and started the engine. Drunk as she was, she didn't pay attention at the trees between the parking places. She wanted to maneuver the car out of it but she rammed the tree damaging the front of her car. The engine stopped.

"DAMN!", she yelled as she hit the steering wheel with her fists a few times from pure frustration.

Kate got out and closed the door with such a smack that probably the half of Cairns must have heard it.

"Fucking tttttrees! Whichhhhh complete, crazzzzzy, llllllunatic decided to ppppplant trees here!", she yelled.

In a fool mood she started walking to the center of the city, stumbling from time to time and cursing on the shoes she lost every time.

Dylan stared nailed at the ground at the door porch where she has left.

 _What was this? What did she all threw to my head?_

 _I don't know her like that. She was firmly drunk, but why?_

 _She was dressed up, for date, for sure. With who? Mike? First choice. Jim? Possibly. Hmm, although, I doubt about him. Her body language told me that it's not about him._

 _Strange._

He turned and grabbed her bottle and kept against the light.

 _Empty! Wow, that was quick. I'm not used that from her too._

He walked to the kitchen to put it next the bin and walked slowly back, still thinking about what has happened.

 _Sex. She wanted sex with me. I can imagine that it will be fun, but she's not my girl, she's Mike's and she's my friend._

 _Mike!_

 _I'll call him._

Finally Kate found a small pub and entered. She took place at a corner of the bar at a bar stool.

"Whisky!", she ordered.

The waiter looked at her suspiciously and Kate glared back.

"Do I come from another planet? I just want whisky!", she snapped.

The man didn't comment on it. He just lifted his eyebrows and grabbed a glass and a bottle. He had seen this already so many times, but not that often with a well-dressed woman.

He placed the glass in front of her and Kate whipped the content in one take inside.

"Another one!", she ordered.

"Can you pay that?", the bartender asked suspiciously.

Kate looked at him piqued, opened her handbag and purse and smacked a couple of dollar bills on the bar. "Enough?", she grumbled.

The man collected the bills and left the bottle next to her. She poured herself another glass and took a gulp. Meanwhile the bar tender kept an eye on her and how she looked more and more terrible. At a given moment he walked to her and grabbed the bottle. "Lady, your time is up. No more booze for you", he said.

She looked at him bewildered, "W..w..why?", she slurred.

"You have enough lady. I'll call you a cab", he said.

"Me enoughfff?", Kate mumbled barely understandable, "not even a lllllllllllittle bit!

He shook his head and walked around the bar to her. "You force me to do this lady. If you want to leave my pub, now! ", he insisted.

"Y…you're… an as…asshole, lllllike alllll the othersfff", she slurred.

"ok, ok, ok, I'll…I'll wa…walk", she mumbled as he grabbed gently her arm.

He guided her gently out of the pub and closed the door. Unfortunately she forgot her handbag.

"Ifdiot!", she tried to yell.

Kate looked around, chose a direction and started to walk in that direction. However walking? She waggled. At that moment a thunderstorm started. A flash, a thunder and rain poured down, soaking her in no time.

"DAMN! Can nnnnnothing go sssssstraight for me? Bloody, fffffucking rain!", she raged.

She stumbled further struggling with her shoes. All of a sudden she stood still and she kicked them out. They flew with a wide bow into the bushes. "Ssssstupid sssshoes", she muttered but with the last kick she lost her balance and felt on the ground.

Moaning she scrambled upright again and stumbled further.

"Where do I go to? I…I don't kn…know and I don't give a damn!", she mumbled.

Rain was pouring down and the visibility of the street lamps was poor. A couple was driving homewards and the man was peering thru the windscreen to see something from the road. All of a sudden a figure in a blue dress appeared in the lights of the car. He kicked the brake. The brakes screamed and the car slipped. The woman was hit by the side of the car and projected aside of the road.

 _To be continued_

5


	4. TPS 4 Two men, one woman

**Chapter 4 Two men, one woman**

Dylan called Mike and waited for a response.

"Mike Flynn!", he heard at other side.

"Hey boss, it's Dutchy here", he replied.

"Ah Dutchy, what's up?"

"Kate was here just a minute ago and she seemed quite upset about something", Dylan said.

"Huh? Kate with you? Wait! I'm coming!", he said and closed the call.

Dylan looked baffled at his mobile.

 _He too! He sounded also upset. What the hell is going on here?_

He walked to the kitchen to clean his hands properly. He had the slightest impression that any further work on his bike would be in vain tonight.

When he walked back to the living room he heard the doorbell.

 _Huh, did he fly?_

He walked to the door and opened it. "Hey boss…"

Mike walked fiercely inside and turned in the living room to look at his bosun who followed him surprised about his action.

"How was she? What did she say?", Mike fired these questions.

"Sir, as I said, quite upset about something. Do you know more about this?", Dylan replied.

Mike ignored the question. "Did she say something?", he repeated his question.

Dylan took a deep breath. "She acted weird. Never seen from her before."

"What do you mean with 'acted weird'", Mike asked emphasizing the last two words .

Dylan didn't want to react on the way how Mike has quoted his words.

"She was drunk and she wanted that I should make love to her", he said and he had the idea that Mike tasted all of a sudden something terribly bad in his mouth.

" _What_ do you say?", Mike asked baffled.

"Well, uh, sir, that we would have sex", he deadpanned.

Mike narrowed his eyes and looked dangerously at his bosun. "That means that this wasn't the first time, not?!", Mike concluded.

That was for Dylan the last straw. He had got already enough rude accusations to his head this evening which were totally not his fault. He grabbed Mike by his collar and lifted it a bit.

"Hey! I'm still your commanding officer!", Mike reacted fiercely.

"Commanding officer or not! This has nothing to do with the Navy anymore. This is a case between two men about one lady. I still have my pride and honour and I don't fuck my best friend!", he said angrily to Mike while looking straight in his eyes. Then he released him.

Mike did a step backwards and lifted both hands. "Sorry, sorry. I apologize mate. I may not say that. It's…uh.. I'm quite nervous as well".

Dylan glared at him, walked to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer. He gave Mike one. "I think you need this".

"Yeah, thanks!", Mike replied while accepting the bottle.

They both took a gulp.

"What happened in fact? Kate came in, she has been drinking and she was seriously upset about something. Have you any idea why?", Dylan asked.

Mike grimaced. "She came to see me. We had words and she left angry", he said.

"She wanted to go to the restaurant and she wanted that I made love to her. When I said that it wasn't possible, she left angry as well", Dylan told.

"You never had to let her go!", Mike snapped shaking his head.

"Ho, ho! I didn't had a glimpse of a chance. She really ran away, but from what I hear, it was you who chased her away Mike", Dylan retorted Mike accusation.

"Ok, sorry! Now I'm doing it again", Mike replied and sat down wearily at the couch.

Dylan sat down as well, "Mike, what happened? Kate isn't that quick upset about something", he asked.

Mike shrugged, "I don't know. She came to see me. I was reading and uh… She asked if we could do something. She wanted to go to a restaurant".

Dylan frowned a little, "Hmm, sounds good, but you didn't go because she popped up at mine. So, what did you answer?"

"I said to her that she ought to know about the fraternization rules and that we couldn't dine together. We did that before but that was a mistake", Mike said innocently.

Dylan looked at him baffled. "Did you really say _that_? A mistake? And you've nagged also about these fucking rules?", he questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jeez Mike! You're a first class CO, but on other levels you're a real asshole!", he spat out rolling his eyes. He noticed the indignant expression on Mike's face and he lifted his hand. "Don't look at me like that! It's time that we'll have a good chat because it's necessary! Haven't you seen how she was dressed up?", he asked wearily.

"Yeah, I did", Mike answered.

"Did you give her a compliment?"

"Uh, no. Thought it wasn't necessary".

"Man, RO has more feelings in his body than you! She did that for you, you know. She's crazy of you and now you're going to give me an honest answer. Do you love her?", Dylan asked looking straight at Mike.

"Uh, yes I do", he answered.

"You mean it? Because you have to realize that she's not a toy that you use from time to time and that you put away when you have enough of it. I'm going to be honest with you. I've always respected your choice, but when you don't have feelings for her and you don't want to make it work, then I'm going to try to win her for me", Dylan said seriously.

"No, really, I love her!", Mike repeated.

"Well then, what are you intentions? How do you see your future?", Dylan replied leaning backwards in the chair.

Mike looked an instance at his bosun. "I like sailing and I like her. Being always together, working together", he replied.

"And from time to time some fun behind closed doors huh? Nope! You probably like that, but not a woman. The majority of them wants to build a family, to have a home, kids, a garden, maybe a pet. And Kate belongs to that majority. Moreover she has also her big dream and you know that also. You have enough power to get your shore position back and do you really want to keep her off of her dreams?", Dylan said.

Mike made a face. "No, certainly not. I…I haven't seen it like this yet. "

"Mike, you have to make up your mind. What's the most important for you? Your command or Kate? For sure you'll find a way to get them both, but not on the same boat! Think about it, but do it quick! I hope for you it's not too late after your gaffe of tonight!", Dylan concluded and took a gulp from his beer bottle.

Mike took also a gulp, "You love her too?", he asked.

"Yes, Mike I love her, as my best friend, but, like I've told you, I respect your choice, but don't toy with the feelings of the others", he replied dangerously calm.

He paused.

 _Now, I understand her reaction. She wanted to be loved and got the door against her nose by Mike. Then she came to me and what did I do? I did exactly the same as Mike. I held her off, because she gave me the wrong signals and I respect her too much for that. But in fact she wanted the warmth of friendship, a home and I've chased her away also. Great job Dylan! But what did I have had to do? Making love to her? No, giving her warmth and friendship, yes, but I didn't get a fucking chance!_

Mike nodded, "Yeah indeed!"

"Huh? What?", Dylan said all of a sudden. He was miles away with his thoughts.

"Don't toy with the feelings of others".

"Yeah, you're right. Another one?", Dylan asked showing the bottle to Mike.

"Yes, thanks. Where did she go to?", Mike asked.

He shrugged, "Don't know. She almost ran out of my house, but not before hitting the door frame with her shoulder", he said as he walked to the fridge to take two beers.

He opened them, walked back and handed one to Mike.

"The door frame? Wasn't she stable?", Mike asked frowning before taking a sip.

"I told you, she was quite drunk".

"I'll call her", Mike said and he fished his mobile out of his pocket. He chose her number and waited but he got the answering machine back.

"Nope, she isn't home. Where can she go to?", Mike said faintly.

"Sally?", Dylan answered.

"Best guess", Mike nodded.

Dylan grabbed his phone and dialed the Blakes' number and he got Chris on the line.

"Hey Swaino, Dutchy here. I hope that I don't disturb?", he said.

"Dutchy? I hope that you don't call me for a crash sail?", Chris answered.

"Nope mate, about the X. Is she with you?", he asked.

"No, not seen since I left the ship".

"Ok, mate, never mind. Thanks and enjoy the rest of your evening", he said and closed the call.

He looked at Mike, "No Kate there. The other girls? Bird and Bomber?", he asked.

Mike shook his head, "No, too young. Kate is never going to release her heart by them. If Nikki was still here then I was 100% sure of it that she was with her."

"No, that Italian marvel sits on the Melbourne and lives in Sydney", Dylan answered.

Mike lifted one eyebrow and looked at his mate, "You know her?"

Dylan showed him a radiant smile, "Sure I do! I've met her once when she was here to visit Kate. A real amazing, hot woman!", He explained.

"Watch out mate! She has a character and a temper!", Mike said after taking a sip.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I like. Women with character", Dylan replied with a grin.

Mike looked suspiciously at him, "Do you know also her past?"

Dylan's face became serious again, "Yeah, Josh. Sad case. Kate has told me afterwards."

Mike nodded, "Exactly. Thus, if you see her again and you want to start something with her, don't hurt her again!", he said.

Dylan nodded, "I'm aware of that. But it's a good one who says that!".

Mike threw him a bewildered look and he emptied his bottle. Next he put it back on the coffee table. "Right, then she's on her way home again, or maybe she's at home yet".

"Hopefully!", Dylan mumbled.

"Anyhow, I'm going to her home to see how she is. Probably she'll smash my head, but then I know she's ok", Mike said as he stood upright.

"Thanks for the beers mate", he said and walked to the door.

Dylan followed him. Mike opened the door and in the distance they saw a lightning.

"One day with a nice weather and it's already screwed up", Mike mumbled.

"Hey?", he said again as he peered in the darkness.

"What?", Dylan asked who stood behind him.

"There. That's Kate's SUV", he said with a nod in the direction of the car and he started to walk to it with Dylan on his heels.

"Oh shit!", Mike said as he saw the broken head light and the crushed bumper.

"It doesn't surprise me. She was as tight as a drum. Luckily it's only this!", Dylan said.

Mike tested the crank of the door and it opened. He looked inside and noticed the car keys in the contact. He pulled them out and showed them Dylan. "That's not the Kate we know! She's never that careless".

Dylan shook his head in acknowledgment.

Mike looked desperately around. "Where did she go to?"

"Homewards?", Dylan suggested.

"Yeah! I'll go to there and I'll follow a road that she could walk", he said while closing her car and he started to walk to his car.

"Keep me in touch!", Dylan said out loud after him.

"Will do!", Mike replied.


	5. TPS 5 Bruised but alive

**Chapter 5 Bruised but alive**

One hour later Mike called Dylan to say that he hasn't found Kate and that she wasn't at home. They decided to wait for the next day .

When he closed the call he walked to the veranda of his house and sat down wearily in a chair. Meanwhile the thunderstorm has started and it rained.

 _Kate, where are you? I hope not outside because it's not a weather to chase a dog through it._

He started thinking about the chat with Dylan. His straight questions lingered in his head.

 _He's the only one who dares to be really honest and straight towards me. Kate as well, but not in the same way. That ends up more in contemplations, but Dylan, you just have to accept it!_

' _Haven't you seen how she was dressed up?'_

 _Yes, of course I did. She was even more beautiful than ever. But why didn't you say something?_

…

 _Probably I was afraid that we would have broken the rules again._

' _Do you love her?'_

 _Of course I do! That's why I want to keep her with me!_

…

' _Well then, what are you intentions? How do you see your future?',_

 _I like her._

 _Hmm, I really love her and I like sailing with her. Being always together, working together. That was the truth!_

' _And from time to time some fun behind closed doors huh? '_

 _That was a direct hit! If someone else had said that I had given him a dressing-down, but not Dylan. He's a man from one piece._

…

' _Nope! You probably like that, but not a woman. The majority of them wants to build a family, to have a home, kids, a garden, maybe a pet, a garden. And Kate belongs to that majority'._

 _When I'm honest to myself, then I've to admit that she has talked about her dreams already many times. That moment at the beach when the crew had some fun in the swimming pool, at that grubby port when I've made my coffee gaffe, hmm, in the restaurants, here, at hers, in my and her cabin. Jeez, and I didn't see it!_

 _A family with kids is her dream and the garden with the white peaked fence. He has right, women have another idea about it._

' _Moreover she has also her big dream and you know that also.'_

 _Her own command._

 _Indeed, she's ready for it, but I don't know why the Brass hasn't acknowledged it yet. One thing's for sure. Maxine has played a dirty role in it. She has threatened Kate and the poor girl was afraid to tell me about it._

 _And why didn't you push it?_

A lightning, a thunder! Rain poured down without mercy.

 _Pfew, that was heavy!_

 _Then we couldn't be together at the bridge._

 _Rather selfish, not?_

 _Hmm, not really to be proud off!_

 _'You have enough power to get your position back and do you really want to keep her off of her dreams?'_

 _I never realized that I was doing that, but apparently I did._

 _If I have the power? I think so. My old friend, Commodore Marshall, stands behind me and I know that Maxine is aiming at a captain's function at the Admiralty in Canberra, so. She will be glad enough that she sees my face again. She didn't like Kate, already from the beginning. And then that weird story that she has threatened Kate not to proceed with me because it could hamper my career! Did she have had an eye on me? Or still does? Hmm, we've made love after the bone test... Was it that easy?! Was it a deliberate move of her?_

 _Hmm, I've to learn to be more suspicious!_

In the distance he heard the blaring siren of an ambulance.

 _This weather causes always accidents. Hopefully Kate is home now._

...

 _I've to get off the ship! And I need to know what Kate is thinking now. But what if she doesn't want me anymore? Is there still a need to stay here then?_

 _..._

 _I need her._

He frowned irritated.

 _Go to your bed man! Tomorrow is going to be a busy day!_

The next day Mike drove to Kate's house, but there was no movement. At the doorstep he called her mobile number.

"Police office city center speaking!", he heard and he lifted surprised his eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Mike Flynn, but I expected to hear Kate McGregor", he replied.

"Sir, this mobile comes out of a handbag that this lady has forgotten in a café last night. Who are you?", the man asked.

"I'm uh… her boyfriend. Where is she?", he replied.

"Not here and if you're her boyfriend, then you'll know better than I do", the constable said.

"No, I haven't see her since last night. Can I pick up her hand bag?", Mike asked.

"No, sorry sir, everyone can say that he's her boyfriend. The lady has to do that by herself."

"Yes, of course. Ok, did you hear something about an accident?", Mike asked.

"No sir, moreover, this is a local police office. We don't have the full picture of what has happened yesterday in the city", he said.

"Ok, yes, I understand. Thanks anyway", Mike said and closed the call.

"Damn!", he let follow.

"Hospitals!", he mumbled and grabbed his mobile.

He dialed the Cairns hospital.

"Cairns hospital speaking, can I help you?", he heard the receptionist.

"Hi, you're speaking with Mike Flynn. Did they brought in a blond woman of 38 last night?"

"Hold on sir. Are you a relative?", she asked.

"Yes".

"Sorry sir, no one of your description was brought in. "

"Thanks", he answered and closed the call.

He dialed the number of the Cairns Clinic.

"This is the Cairns Clinic speaking", he heard.

"Hi, you're speaking with Mike Flynn. Did they brought in a blond woman of 38 last night?"

"Yes sir, last night. The victim of a car accident, but we don't have a name", he said.

A shivering ran down his spine. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes sir, she's on intensive care. But who are you and who is she?"

Mike blew out. "I'm her boyfriend and she calls Kate McGregor. And I'm coming".

He closed the call and dialed Dylan.

"Mullholland!"

"Dylan, Mike. Kate's found. She's in the Cairns Clinic", he said.

"Ah Mike! That's already something? What does she have?", he said a bit flabbergasted.

"Don't know yet. I just hear it! I'm going to her!", he said and closed the call.

Dylan looked suspiciously at his mobile. "Good morning Dylan. All fine Dylan? Have a nice day Dylan", he mumbled.

Mike rushed to the clinic and walked to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm coming for Kate McGregor", he said.

"Ah! One second", the lady said and started looking in her patients list. "Sorry sir, we don't have anybody with that name", she replied.

"It's someone who was brought yesterday night. I called for her a half hour ago and I told someone her name", Mike answered slightly irritated.

"Oh yes, a patient without a name. What is her name?", she asked.

"Kate McGregor".

"Are you family?"

"Uh… YES!", he answered.

"Ok, then. She's still on intensive care. Second floor. Ask there for the floor responsible".

"Ok, thanks!", Mike said and walked quickly to the elevators.

Once on that floor he was quickly interrupted by a nurse, "Mister, you're looking for?"

"Kate McGregor, a lady that has been brought in last night. Downstairs they've said she's still on intensive care".

"Ah! Does she call like that! Ok, then the Unknown Blond has a name now", she said.

"Family?"

"Uh-hu".

"Come, but not more than 15 minutes", she said and walked to one of the doors with Mike on her heels. She pushed the door open and he slipped inside.

Mike swallowed by the view of Kate, connected with monitoring devices and with a big bandage around her head. She lay there with closed eyes and she was even paler than he was used from her. He sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Katie? Do you hear me?"

…

"Maybe you can hear me. I've been a complete idiot and I never wanted to hurt you. I want to move on with you!", he said softly.

He looked at the quiet figure, but didn't get any reaction.

At the same moment the door was opened and a man's head was peaked inside. "Hi".

Mike turned and stood upright. "Hi I'm Mike Flynn", he said.

"I'm Doctor Harrison and I've treated her. What's her name?", he asked.

"Kate McGregor. What happened with her?"

"She has had a car accident. The witness who was the driver told that she crossed the street without looking. He has slipped and he has hit her with the side of the car. She was projected away and she has hit probably something with her head. That caused her a slight concussion and she has several bruised ribs and bruises. Next to that we noticed that she was extreme drunk and probably that has saved her from more serious injuries", the doctor said. He saw Mike's questioning face he elaborated, "When you see something coming you brace yourself. Your body has a tension at that moment and is less flexible to absorb a smack. In her case, she was as weak as a rag doll and her body has followed the movement. But, the drunkenness, is that a habit? Are you aware of this?", he asked concerned.

"No, it's a one-off, I think", Mike replied a bit embarrassed.

The doctor looked at Kate, "She has been lucky! Oh yes, and there were various small cuts and bruises in her feet. I've patched them too."

"But is she ok? She looked unconscious", Mike asked concerned.

"No worries, we keep her under narcosis for her health and comfort. Her head and ribs can rest and heal while she sleeps. It comes all fine, however there's one thing which is going to be nasty for her."

Mike frowned, "What then?"

"We think that she has caught a cold, because her nose is leaking. If she's starting to sneeze, then it's going to be a hell for her with these bruised ribs. That's also a reason that we've put her under narcosis", Harrison said.

Mike looked pitifully at her.

 _Poor girl._

"Bit by bit we'll make her more conscious. If you come back this afternoon, you'll find her already a bit more alive", he said.

Mike nodded, "Yes, I see", he said and he felt that the short visit was over and he left.

Downstairs he found Dylan at the desk. He was arguing about something and he noticed that the lady at the desk was shaking firmly her head.

Then he noticed Mike. "Hey Mike, you've seen Kate?"

He nodded, "Yep, I did. She's ok, but it could have been worse", he said.

"What happened?"

"She crossed a road without looking and was hit by a car. Concussion and bruised ribs. They keep her asleep to get rest", he said.

"Damn!", Dylan mumbled.

"But, how did you get in? This desk is worse than the Iron Curtain", Dylan asked as both men walked away.

"I've said that I was family", Mike deadpanned.

"I see, I've said that I was a friend", Dylan replied.

"Wrong password mate!", Mike answered with a grin.

"Apparently. Tomorrow, they've said", Dylan added.

"I can go this afternoon."

"Hmm, say her hello from me. This afternoon I'm going to see family in Brisbane", he said.

"Coffee?", Mike asked as they stood outside.

6


	6. TPS 6 Picking up the pieces

**Chapter 6 Picking up the pieces**

That afternoon, Mike visited her again. He noticed with joy that the monitoring equipment was gone already. He walked in and sat down at a chair next to her.

"Katie?", he said softly.

Happily he noticed that she opened her eyes slightly. "Hmm?"

"Katie, it's me, Mike", he said again.

"Hmm, isn… isn't that… a mis…take?", she replied barely auditable.

"Katie, I'm sorry! Really, I've never meant that. I was too careful to get some troubles with the Navy and I forgot the essential! Can we just forget what happened since we came back in Cairns after our last patrol?", he asked nervously as he grabbed her hand.

"M…Mike,… wait… they've … put me… so much…under the dope… that I'm… as groggy… as can be. I probably… say yes… on whatever… you say…. to me…", she murmured and she felt asleep again.

He sat there for another 15 minutes and realized that she was deep asleep and left.

The next day he was back and he brought some flowers. When he entered the room he noticed that they've slightly inclined the bed and that Kate was awake.

"Hey Katie, you're awake!", he said as he entered.

"For the moment", she deadpanned.

He showed her the bouquet.

Kate lifted her eyebrows, "What will I have now!"

"For you!", he said.

"Ah!", Kate replied impressed.

"You don't like them?", Mike asked unsure.

"Yes, I do. Sure. I like flowers, but it's the first time that I've got flowers from you since we know each other", she replied.

"Ah, uh, yes, I'm…", he stammered as he sat down.

"Never mind Mike. I like it and I hope it's not the last bouquet that I've got from you", she said looking with one lifted eyebrow at him to see if he got the hint.

"Yeah, sorry Katie, I was blunt and I didn't see the final goal. Do you want to give us another chance?", he asked as he grabbed her hand.

Kate sighed, "Mike, I'm so naïve and stupid that I keep on believing in you. And I'm still too dizzy to argue. So why not?"

"Oh, that's great!", he said and he stood slightly up to bend over to give her kiss. Hereby he supported on the bed causing a slight movement that made her wince.

He recoiled before he could kiss her, "What's wrong? And how are you? I almost forgot to ask".

"It doesn't surprise me", she deadpanned.

"Well, the answer is easy. I'm a bit clear in my head again, but I feel awful. If you should ask what doesn't hurt, then I can't answer. My head is bouncing, my mouth tastes like a garbage dump, I feel sick and when I move a little bit, then my ribs are trying to kill me. And my feet ache", she said painfully.

"And my nose is leaking. Can you get me a tissue?", she asked with a sniff.

He reached out for the tissue box and handed her one

"Katie".

She blew prudently her nose and then she moved a bit, making a face.

"I barely dare to move because when I do, it hurts awfully", she whispered.

"Honey, that are your ribs. They've had a serious smack!", he said.

Kate sighed and looked at Mike, "Uh, Mike, see that you get a vase otherwise my first bouquet runs dry before I can enjoy it!", she said with a faint smile.

He realized that he was still holding the bouquet. "Oh yes, indeed. Hold on a sec!", he said and left it on her bed as she stood upright to look for a vase.

When he entered back the room after a few minutes he noticed a nurse who was giving Kate another injection.

"Is that really necessary?", she asked faintly.

"Yes madam, while you're resting your body can heal", she said.

Mike filled meanwhile the vase and arranged the flowers in it. He put it on the side table and sat down as the nurse has left again.

"I've dual feeling about this… I don't feel the pain…. anymore…..but I'm…. so groggy… of it", she said difficultly.

"Oh… by the way…. weren't you….about….to give me…a kiss?", Kate asked while she fought against the sleep.

Mike bent over to give her a kiss but before he could touch her lips, she was already asleep.

He left quietly the room and outside the clinic he texted Dylan :

' **Kate is recovering. She hasn't lost her fighting spirit'**

A bit later he received : **'Great news!'**

He walked to a coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino. He sat down to contemplate about his next move.

 _Ok, she gives me another chance. Lucky me! Thus don't screw it up this time. See to it that you get off the boat. Calling Max is one thing. Maybe she needs a push in her back. Steve? For sure I'll need him to push through Kate's promotion. Although, what if Max has another candidate? No, that chance is very little. I know also that there are not that much candidates. And if there's one, then it has to be a damn good one to be captain instead of Kate! Even in that case, she isn't technically not under my command then, so._

He emptied his cup and left.

3


	7. TPS 7 Lobbying

**Chapter 7 Lobbying**

That evening Maxine was busy in her kitchen to peel potatoes when her mobile ran.

"Damn!", she muttered. She put down the knife and the potato and padded to the living room where her mobile was producing sound.

 _Why do I always get phone calls when I don't want to have them? In the kitchen while I'm cooking, in the bath, in the toilet! I suspect them that they do it deliberately!_

"Maxine White speaking!", she answered while she held the device with only two fingers to avoid that she would make it dirty.

"Hey Max, it's Mike, do you have a second?", she heard him saying.

A smile appeared on her face.

 _This is not that worse!_

"Give me a sec Mike, my hands are sticking because I was peeling potatoes", she said as she walked back to the kitchen. She put the device down and cleaned her hands.

"Tell me", she said after an instance.

"Max, I want my shore position back. It has been said that it was only temporally, but we're now almost a half year further and I don't see any improvement. I assume that the place is still vacant because I don't see any other person in my office", he said, specifying 'my office' to emphasis his words.

"Mike, you're going over it very lightly I'm afraid. Of course your position is still vacant and I would like to have assistance, but the function that you fill in now, is more important. We can't have a patrol boat sail without a commander. And you have to know that patrol boat commanders are not low hanging fruit. Remember, I've given you once a list with candidate commanders, but you've shot them all", she said walking back and forth in her living room.

"Yes, that's true, they were all of no value. For a mine sweepers perhaps, not for the patrol boats", he filled in.

"Well then?! You can give yourself an answer, not?", she said.

"With one small difference Max, I added one name on that list, on top of it, to be precisely".

 _There we go again. Playing dump now to gain time._

"Ah?", Maxine said lifting her eyebrows.

"Lieutenant McGregor", he replied.

"Oh yes, she. Do you really think that?", Maxine asked. She has stopped pacing and had kicked of her slippers and was now poking with her big toe in the thick carpet of her living room.

 _I don't like that woman. For several reasons. She has one of the highest scores of the ADFA and you can feel that from her. There's some arrogance over her. She doubts everything what you say and it leaks almost literally from her face that she knows better what to do. And last but not least, this naïve bloke seems to believe her. She'll use my friend to get higher and then she'll dump him. And I want him for me!_

"Absolutely Max, she's made for this function. Perfect fit. Moreover she has replaced me already a couple of times, even in critical situations", he said convinced.

"You've said that once Mike and I have to accept your recommendations if they are reasonable", Maxine said hesitantly.

"Max, we've the same rank you know", he said sternly.

"Yes, but my seniority is bigger and that makes that I'm your superior officer", she said with a smirk.

 _Playing with words, here I'm good in._

"Are you really pulling ranks now?", he asked surprised.

"No, but you started with it, with the same rank, remember", she deadpanned.

She grinned as she heard a grumble at the other end.

"Yes, but you can't deny a recommendation from another commander", he said convinced.

"No,….but, she's still a lieutenant and a patrol boat commander is a lieutenant-commander", Maxine said, but not a word more, to draw out the time.

"Max, that's normal, not? When an executive officer of a patrol boat becomes a commander of a patrol boat, then he or she is promoted to lieutenant-commander", Mike replied irritated by the stubbornness of his friend.

"Hmm, but that means that she'll be commander and lieutenant-commander before she's forty?!", Maxine replied.

"Yeah, so what!", he replied bluntly.

"That's too young! You know that too Mike", she cut off the discussion.

"Max, this has nothing to do with age, but with capabilities and she has these!", he tried again.

"I know Mike, but you know how the Brass is thinking about it", she replied with a little joy in her body, because now she pushed the decision into the basket of the Brass in Canberra.

Mike's hope was sinking. "Yes indeed, although you can recommend her. You're the commander of the base here", he said.

"I'll fill in the papers, and we'll see! Ok?", she said flatly.

 _And when the paperwork giant is started, it's going to take time, much time, lovely much time!_

"Yeah, indeed", he grumbled.

"Ok, then, Mike enjoy the rest of your holidays", she said before closing the call.

He looked angrily at his mobile, "Max, why can you be such a bitch? Don't you like Kate? I'm getting more or less the impression", he said.

He shook his head, "Still wondering why she doesn't like Kate. In fact they are both two of a kind. They're both extreme precise and they like to work following the book."

He smirked all of a sudden. "Wait Max, I haven't fired all my missiles yet!"

He dialed the number of Steve Marshall and waited.

"Hello, Marshall", he heard the clear voice of Steve's wife.

"Hey Mildred, it's Mike here. You're doing well?", he asked.

"Oh Mike! That's an eternity ago! You have to come over to have a good chat and a dinner!", she said enthusiastically.

"Sure I will Mildred", he replied and couldn't hide a smile by the idea of Steve's joyful wife.

"STEEEEVE!", she yelled and Mike made a face because it was right into his ear.

"Marshall!", he heard now a much heavier voice an instance later.

"Sir, it's Commander Mike Flynn here", he started but he got cut off by the other man who had become a commodore recently.

"Mike, when you start using formalities outside the office hours, then I know that there's something dodgy going on! What's up mate?", he said.

"Well Steve, I would like to have my shore position back. I had it, but I had to replace the CO of the Hammersley temporarily, but that temporarily seems to get definitely temporary", he said.

"You have to mention that to your commander, Maxine White, although I agree that it's a bit an awkward situation because you both have the same rank", Steve replied.

"I already did Steve, just a minute ago"

"Hmm, that's weird. Not exactly the Flynn who I know. The Flynn who I know is glued in his captain's chair at the bridge and gets sick when he feels earth under his feet. What's going on mate?"

"Oh, just uh... I thought that my time is there and that I could get my function back. And I've also heard that Maxine is up to a promotion, so... And I've also a decent candidate as CO on Hammersley", Mike said innocently.

"Uh-hu, and that famous decent candidate, that's precisely your executive officer, that cute blond woman huh?", he said casually.

"Ah, yes Steve, it's her", he said maybe a bit too enthusiastically which was remarked by Steve.

"Mike, do I have to know something?", he deadpanned.

"Are you asking me this as Commodore Marshall or as Steve Marshall?", Mike asked.

"As Steve Marshall. If it was as Commodore Marshall, then you would do me a lip service because I know you too well for that.", he replied.

"Well Steve, I want to start a relation with her", he said.

"Hmm... And why am I not surprised?", Steve answered.

"Uh..."

"Listen Mike, there has already been a rumor about you both at ADFA, and you've denied it, but I'm not a silly old man and I've checked your both careers. I discovered that your paths crossed each other at ADFA when you were a lieutenant and teacher and Kate was a midshipman. When I remember her behaviour when you were in the hospital after the Samaru incident, then it became clear to me. I'm just wondering why it took so long before you took action!", Steve explained.

"Steve, what can I say further?", Mike replied knowing that his cover was gone.

"Ok, you've just confirmed it. But why are you telling me this? You have to say that to your commanding officer", Steve said.

"That's the point. I've said that to Maxine White but I've got the impression that she wasn't that keen to make it work", Mike replied trying to hide his annoyance.

"And now you're passing your commanding officer by going on a higher level", Steve said plainly.

"Steve, that's not 100% true. Maxine and I have the same rank, so I'm not passing her, but I'm talking to a superior officer", Mike replied.

"But, she's the commander of the base and her seniority is longer than yours as commander", Steve answered.

"Yes, but that's a very thin layer. Functionally it is, but one step higher it's Captain McEwans and you."

"Hmm, you're a smartarse Mike. I'll look into your files and I'll see what I can do".

"Thanks Steve".

"And when this is all over, then you have to come over for a dinner and then you can explain all this in details. And this is not a request but an order Mike", Steve said.

Mike smirked "Yes sir. Thanks!".

"Oh, and bring Kate as well and that's also an order", he added and Mike could imagine Steve's huge smile.

"Yeah, will do!"

Mike closed the call and nodded.

 _Now I've done everything I could think about to get what I want. I even passed the borders by asking Steve._

5


	8. TPS 8 Recovering

**Chapter 8 Recovering**

The next day Mike returned to the hospital again. He noticed with joy that the inclination of the bed was again a little bit higher.

Kate turned her head to the door when she heard it moving. A smile appeared on her face. "Hey!"

"Hey Katie, how you're doing today", he asked as he walked closer to sit down. He held something behind his back.

"Different than yesterday, but I can't say it's better", she said with a stuffy nose.

"No improvement?", he asked.

"I've caught a cold in that thunderstorm that causes me to sneeze from time to time and then I'm dying", she said irritated but then she frowned, "What are you holding behind your back?"

With a large smirk he showed her a package of Timtams.

Kate widened her eyes, "Ooh! That's good", but then her face got worried, "I hope that I can keep them in, because my stomach is still not 100%", Kate replied yawing.

"I'll put them here", he said as he put the package on the side table.

All of a sudden, "ACHOO!"

"Aaaargh!", Kate moaned clenching her ribs with tears of pain in her eyes.

"Oh Katie!", he said hurtfully.

Exhausted, she leaned back into the pillows. "This is the worst of all!", she said faintly.

"Apart from the sneezing, how do you feel?"

"They don't give me an injection anymore, but they're stuffing me with pills now and these make me sleepy and so lazy that I feel weighing 1000 Kg! The only advantage of it is that I don't have to sneeze", she said with sniff.

"Can you give a tissue?"

"That's for keeping you calm to have less pain of your ribs", he said.

She rubbed her nose and she yawned again, "Then they're very successful ! By the way, mister Flynn, I thought you were going to give me a kiss, but until now I haven't got anything", she asked playfully.

"Oh yes!", he said and he stood upright again. Mike put his hand on the bed, bent over and finally they kissed each other".

"Finally!", she replied teasingly with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Wait a bit, and you'll see that I can't stop!", he teased her back.

"But how do you feel now?", he asked.

Kate shrugged, "It's better, less headache, less pain on my ribs and I've eaten a bit this morning. Only my feet pinch when I shuffle to the bathroom".

He scowled, "How did you get that?"

"Don't know Mike! Don't know! I don't remember anything anymore. I know that I was seriously pissed off and that I've got a couple of drinks and…", Kate shrugged.

"ACHOO!"

"Aaaargh", she wailed, clenching her torso again.

"Oh dear!", Mike said concerned.

Kate sighed, "At such moments I don't know what would be better, sneezing or dying! Can you get me a tissue?" , she said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You've said that you've some drinks and you've also been at Dylan's", Mike navigated to the previous conversation while handing her a tissue.

"Uh?", Kate frowned while rubbing her nose and then her face got frightened expression, "Oh my gosh! I remember that! Oh no!", she mumbled and sank back into the pillows squeezing her eyes.

"What?", Mike deadpanned.

"What!? I've made a fool of myself and I don't think I can appear under his eyes anymore", she said faintly as a few tears escaped from under her eye lashes.

"What then?", he asked knowing that his girlfriend was never going to tell that.

"Mike, you'd better don't know that, really!", she said beaten, still with closed eyes.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad", he tried to sooth her.

Kate yawned again and shook her head, "No, you've no idea", she said faintly as she looked at him desperately with glassy eyes.

Mike returned a slight shrug. "But how did you hurt your feet?", he asked.

"Don't know. Dylan's home is the last that I remember. Really, this has never happened to me before. A bit light in my head and pleasant after one of Charge's Guavo Mojo tsunamis, ok, but this?! I'm ashamed of myself and I'm angry at myself. What are the others going to say about me?", Kate said looking down at her blanket.

"Honey, don't worry, Nobody knows and Dylan is going to be the last one to blame you", Mike said as he grabbed her hand.

Kate lifted one eyebrow and smiled faintly be hearing 'honey' for the first time from him.

"Mike?", she asked.

"Yes?",

"Can you help me to get to the toilet? I'm not sure that I can make to there", Kate asked.

"Sure".

Mike helped her to sit upright and Kate was biting her lip when she worked her legs slowly over the side of the bed. She tried to get up by herself, but it didn't work. Mike lay his arms under hers so that she had a support. Slowly he lifted her so that she could stand on her own feet, but from the moment her full weight came on her damaged feet, she moaned. Desperately she looked at the bathroom door of her room that seemed to be miles away. Leaning fully on his arms she shuffled to the bathroom.

Mike kept his face neutral.

 _Jeez, there's still a long way to go. She's as weak as possible. Hopefully she's up and about when we've to sail._

They shuffled back and Kate sank exhausted back into the pillows. "How could I've been so stupid?", she mumbled.

He sat down again and grabbed her hand.

"Kate, I need to tell you something", he said and waited to get her attention.

"ACHOO!", and she squeezed simultaneously Mike's hand.

He lifted his eyebrows.

 _Ouch, sometimes she can demonstrate real power!_

Kate sighed and looked painful at him, "I'm getting so tired of it!"

He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I know honey, but it will pass!"

"What was I saying? Oh yeah, I've asked Maxine to have my shore posting back", he said and observed Kate but she wasn't impressed at all.

"Yes Mike but didn't you forget something?", she asked almost cynically.

"No, why", he asked.

"Another CO?", she said with a slight shrug.

"Yes, you", he replied without much show.

"Hah! Mike, you're cute, but you know as good as I do that she doesn't like me at all. As long as she's here in Cairns, she'll see to it that I don't get that half band to it. And hopefully you didn't mention the reason", Kate replied after another yawn.

"No, honey, I've explained it well and, yes, I had to argue a bit, but at the end she has said that she would transfer it to the Brass", he said.

"Yeah, 'would', that little one syllable word says everything, not?", Kate said hurtfully.

A nurse entered with a little plastic pot with a pill. "Time for your medication, madam", she said.

"Oh no! Is that really necessary. I started to feel clearer in my head now", Kate replied desperately.

"Sorry madam, the longer that you'll be quiet and rest, the quicker you can leave the hospital", she said.

"Any idea when she can leave the hospital?", Mike asked.

"Sorry sir, but that's a question for the doctor, but he's at the floor and I'll call him", the nurse replied.

"Yes, thank you".

The doctor entered the room a bit later. It was a tall man just like Mike, but 15 years older.

"Ah, doctor, have you any idea when she could leave the hospital?", he asked him.

"Well, mister...", the doctor started

"Flynn, Mike Flynn", Mike filled in.

"Mister Flynn, it will depend on how quickly the lady will recuperate, but if she's evolving like now, then I assume that she can leave within four, five days. But, even then she has to take rest at home, but her ribs will tell her that", he said.

"And these pills?!", Kate asked from out of her bed.

"That's for keeping you quiet lady, for your own comfort", he said.

"Ok, thank you doctor", Mike said .

"Pleasure", the doctor said and left.

Meanwhile the pill started to work and Kate was falling asleep again.

The following days Mike visited Kate as much as he could. Her health improved except for her mood. She was simply pissed off. She was pissed off because sneezing caused pain. She was pissed off because she had discovered meanwhile that her handbag stood at the police office and that she only could retrieve it by herself. She was also pissed off at herself because she couldn't ask Mike to get something from her home because her spare keys were at home. She was pissed off because she had to ask Mike to buy some basic things like toothbrush paste and others, something she couldn't do by herself. This was something she had to learn but the point of time was rather bad. She was pissed off at the hospital with their stupid pills and she was pissed off at herself when she heard that she had abused her own car.

Mike stayed calm and ignored her irritation.

When he was at home during the late afternoon, he received a phone call.

"Max?", he said as he saw her name at the display.

"Indeed Mike, it's me. We've a problem. The Bundaberg has touched an unregistered wreck and its keel and rudder are damaged. It's that bad that he's on tow back to the base. That means unfortunately for you and your crew that you have to replace the Bundaberg. See that you get your crew together to sail tomorrow evening", she said.

"Jolly good Max! Now that we have a long holidays, now this, and that short", he replied annoyed.

"Mike, sorry, I didn't put that wreck over there and I didn't push the Bundaberg on it. You can add the remaining days to your next shore leave. And if you can't get your crew together before the end of the day I can always get some spare sailors", she said.

"No, I'll get them together", he replied.

 _No, I don't start with other men then the ones of my crew. Not that the others are bad guys, but the climate will not be good for them too. Other faces, other ship, other habits. No, not good!_

Maxine closed the call and all of a sudden Mike realized something.

 _Damn! Kate!_

He sank down in his chair and sighed.

 _At the end of the week she may leave the hospital, but then we're at sea. Then there's no one to care for her! She definitely can't handle on her own in her state. She needs still to rest. Shall I tell Maxine? No. She will certainly not do any efforts to make easier for her._

 _Hmm….._

 _Yes, got it! I'll take her on board. Easy. Then she has all the support she needs, three meals a day, beverages 24 on 24, two medics and a lot of people around who can keep an eye on her. Only…I've to convince the doctor that he let her go with me two days before the final day._

 _Ok, now the crew._

He grabbed his phone and started to text a message. He added an extra sentence to the message for Dylan that he would appreciate that Dylan could make it to return to the Hammersley because Mike knew that he was on visit of his family in Brisbane.

He stood upright and started to pack his belongings for the patrol.

6


	9. TPS 9 Kidnapping

**Ch 9 Kidnapping**

The next day, just after lunch time Mike drove to the hospital. He had deliberately chosen for a casual outfit because when he would show up in his uniform, they certainly would refuse that Kate should leave earlier than foreseen.

When he wanted to enter her room, his hand lingered above the latch when he heard, "ACHOO!", following by a moan

He smiled sadly.

 _She's awake. Poor girl._

He knocked the door and entered.

She was rather surprised.

"Hey Mike! You're early!", she greeted him joyfully.

He walked to her and gave her a kiss, "How you're doing today?"

"Better and better. The headache is ok and I can support light from outside now. I've eaten well at noon and my feet are much better also. Only the ribs, they still hurt, especially when I sneeze, but it's better as well. But what annoys me that are these bloody, fucking pills! I'm getting so lazy and sleepy from them, while I don't want to! I had to take them again a few minutes ago and I know already that I'll be a zombie for a big part of the afternoon", she raged.

Mike had taken a seat in the meanwhile and he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?", she asked a little irritated.

"You. Your fighting spirit and averse for pills isn't gone at all", he said tapping on her hand.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yeah, enjoy it quickly before I'm drifting away again!", she sneered.

"Kate", he said seriously and she frowned by hearing his serious voice.

"I'm going to take you away from here. Today! But, I can't ask for it, you've to do that and then I can argue that I'll take care for you. So give a healthy, vivid expression", he said.

"That, would be more than good, but hurry up then before I'm giving a demonstration of Sleeping Beauty! Ok, help me to sit straight up then."

"Yeah, indeed!", he said and he stood upright to help her. A groan escaped her when her ribs told her that they were still not ok.

Mike walked out and a bit later he came back with Doctor Harrison on his heels.

"So Miss McGregor, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"Doctor, I feel a lot better and I want to go home. At home I can even better rest. I'm getting nervous by sitting here", she said.

Kate felt the urge to slump her shoulders.

 _Jeez, these bloody pills start to work already. I hope that I can keep my eyes open until he leaves!_

"You feel good already?", he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it is. My ribs are still a bit sore, but I can sit in an easy chair at home as well", Kate said optimistically.

"You have to rest you know. When you're at home, you probably start to work. I know that from my wife", he said.

"Oh no! I'll watch out and I'll make it myself easy. I'll stay in the house of my fiancé", she said and she threw a quick naughty glance at Mike who lifted one eyebrow.

"Exactly, Kate stays in my house as long as necessary. I'm taking care for her", Mike said.

"Hmm, let me check", Harrison mumbled and he grabbed a small torch out of his pocket and started to investigate Kate eyes to detect reactions on the lamp that would indicate a progress of her concussion. Then he started to investigate her ribs.

"You're lucky that they're not broken, otherwise you had to stay here. Your concussion seems also good. Do you still have headache?", he asked.

"No doctor", she said and she forced herself to keep away yawns and to keep her eyes open.

 _Does someone has toothpicks that I can put them under my eyelids?_

He nodded thoughtfully, "Your feet are healing good. So, ok, you can go, but you have to sign that it's on your own responsibility!", he said.

"No problem doctor!", she said.

 _That went easy! Too easy to be good!_

"Ok, I'll warn the nurse and the desk that they prepare your leave, but I want to check you out next week. And I'll give you also these sedatives. When it's going to hurt, take one and you'll become calm", he said before leaving the room.

"Ok", Kate said.

 _No way, mate, I've had enough of that rubbish!_

When he has closed the door behind his back, Mike and Kate looked at each other with a grin like two children who just had done something wrong and the parents didn't notice it.

"Ok, let's gather your stuff, so that we can go", he said.

Kate yawned.

"Ouch, you're tired?", Mike asked concerned.

"I told you, the stupid pills make me sleep. And you'll be quickly finished. My clothes are the only things I have here, apart from the few toilet articles you've bought for me. All the rest is from the hospital", Kate said.

"Oh no!", she mumbled.

Mike looked at her frowning, "What?"

"ACHOO!"

"Oooooooh. When is this really going to stop?", she wailed holding her ribs once more.

"Each day better and better", he soothed her.

Kate sighed wearily, "You're telling that every time, but I just want that it stops!",

Mike grabbed the few things from the cupboard and put it on the bed for her. Next he took the blue dress.

"Ouch, smudges and a torn. That's for the repair shop", he said.

"Repair shop? The bin you want to say huh", she grumbled as she threw him an annoyed glance.

He helped her upright and she walked carefully to the bathroom.

"You'll have to help me with the dress. That's still a bridge too far for me now", she said loud out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm coming", he said as he was looking into the wardrobe, "Honey, where are your shoes?", he asked.

Kate sighed, "I don't know Mike. I've been at Dylan's and then it's one big, black hole".

He scratched his head and looked around.

 _For god's sake, how can I get her out of this hospital without shoes. Carrying? That's too ridiculous! Ah, wait!_

In the bathroom he helped her in the dress and closed the zipper.

"Kate, I've a pair of shoes in the car, just give me a minute", he said.

Mike left while Kate sat carefully down in the club chair of her room.

A few minutes later he was back, but he found Kate asleep in the chair. He rocked gently her arm, "Hey Katie, honey, wake up. Within 30 minutes you can sleep as much as you want. Katie?"

"Uh…hmmm. I'm …so…tired", she mumbled.

"I know, but if you're going to sleep, then they're not going to let you go", he brought in.

That seemed to work. "Huuuuh? No,… not again", she replied faintly, opening her eyes.

"Kate, I've a pair of shoes. They're mine, but it will be fair enough for now", he said as he showed her his own jogging shoes.

Kate took carefully a few deep breaths to get awake and got upright with the help of Mike. He put the shoes on the ground and she slipped her feet into them. Automatically she wanted to bend to tie them, but her ribs reminded her.

"I'll tie them", Mike said and kneeled and made the knots.

"Come", he said offering her an arm.

"Yeah!", Kate replied after taking another breath and she straightened her back to show a vivid look.

"That's not easy", she whispered as she clumped in the too big shoes next to him.

In the elevator she looked at her appearance. Wary hair, a torn and muddy dress and too big joggings under it. "Oh no! This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm just a clown! I've only an 71/2 . But I'm too dizzy to worry about", she muttered.

"Just a minute and we're in the car", he soothed her.

In the elevator she had to sneeze again and Kate bent like a folding knife. Luckily for her he could support her.

Tiredly she leaned against him.

"Katie, don't do that at the reception desk, because then they won't let you go", he said to her.

She glared at him, "Oh yes, I do this for fun! Really!"

A the ground floor they walked to the desk.

"Can I help you?", the lady behind it asked.

"Yes, Mrs McGregor is checking out", Mike said.

Kate held with her two hands the edge of the desk.

"A minute please".

The lady did some key work on her pc but shook finally her head. "I'm sorry, but no Mrs McGregor in the database".

Mike lifted astonished one eyebrow, "How's possible. My girlfriend has been brought in four days ago. Her papers were gone, but meanwhile her name has been mentioned a dozen times!", he said irritated.

The lady looked unhappy at him, "Sorry sir, but if there's no name in it, then there's no name! I'll call the department where your girlfriend was. Which was it?", she asked.

"Third floor!".

"Ok", she said and dialed the department. She explained the situation, listened, nodded and said 'uh-hu' from time to time and finally closed the call".

"Ok", and she looked at Kate and then at Mike, "you has been brought in without a name. They've waited with a computer entry until they had something and the first thing they've got was your first name, Kate, and under that name your file has been created. Meanwhile we know your last name, McGregor, and that has to be changed in the computer. But that's not that easy. The file has to be entered again and the old file has to be deleted. But that means also a change in the accountancy, but to do that they need an agreement of a department chief and this man is on holidays. So nothing is done. That means also that I can't get an invoice and a document for the health insurance out of it."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Jeez, just like the Navy! And I thought that we were the only organization with a heavy administration".

He sighed, "ok, what now? Can we leave?"

The lady shrugged, "Yes, you can. You have your papers from the doctor, so".

Kate produced a faint smile, "Ok, that's fair enough, thank you".

Kate had given him an arm as they walked outside.

"Why are you that nervous? You've looked a dozen times at your watch", she said.

"I didn't expect this completely", he replied ignoring her question.

They reached his car and he helped her inside. With a moan and a sigh Kate sank down in chair of Mike's Saab. He walked around and took place behind the steering wheel.

"Mike? Can we pick up my handbag? I'm eagerly waiting to go home to change and to put on something fresh", she said.

"Sorry honey, that was my intention as well, but we've lost more time here then I thought", he replied.

"I'm afraid that I can't follow you", Kate said between two yawns.

He started the car and navigated out of the parking area, "Maxine kills me when I'm not on the ship", he said.

"Uh?", she murmured looking frowning at him.

"We're crash sailed. The Hammersley leaves this evening. We're heading now to the ship", he said.

Kate looked at him baffled, "Is _that_ the reason why you have to get me out of the hospital at once?! To be present on your ship?! For god's sake, man, haven't you seen me? I'm of no use on board! Typically you, the ship, the ship and again the ship!", she raged.

"Honey! Calm down. Yes, I want to have you on board. Because we would have been at sea when you were allowed to leave the hospital. And then? What can you do at home? You can't even tie your laces", he said a bit bluntly.

Kate glared at him, "I don't need laces. Never heard from pumps, mules, slingbacks?", she snapped.

He looked at her, "And then Kate? And then? Getting dressed, seeing that you get food, etc, etc. Your ribs try to kill you by every move you make".

She shrugged and looked dreary through the windscreen, "I'm too dizzy to discuss, but you'll probably be right. But what are you going to do with me on board? Do you have a replacement?", she asked.

"I just want to be sure that you'll be all right", he said.

A faint smile appeared on her face, "you're afraid that I would run away, isn't it?"

"Uh…"

"Oh Mike, you should know better!", she grumbled indignantly and looked annoyed out of the window.

"Anyhow, we've two medics on board and a whole caring crew to look after you!", he said.

"Jeez, Mike don't make me cheesy now", she replied looking at him while lifting one eyebrow.

He showed a radiant smile.

"Naughty!", she mumbled.

"But who's my replacement?"

"Nobody yet. Maxine doesn't know and I want to keep it by that. Dutchy will replace you", he said.

"Hmm".

 _Oh gosh, now I have to face him quicker that I thought! I really don't know how I have to twist or turn when I see him. For sure he'll consider me as an ordinary hooker._

 _To be continued_

7


	10. TPS 10 Thought about everything?

**Chapter 10 Thought about everything?**

Meanwhile they had reached the base. Mike showed the guard his id-card and the man didn't even ask for Kate's id-card when he recognized the second-in-command of the base. He drove straight to the quay where the Hammersley was moored. There was already quite some activity to prepare the ship. They noticed also several members of their crew on board.

"Luckily no 2Dads yet!", Kate mumbled.

He stopped, got out, took his luggage and her small bag from out of the boot of the car and walked to her side to help her out.

"Keeping up appearance now!", she mumbled.

"I'll manage", she whispered again as he wanted to give her and arm.

When they walked on board, some of the men looked amazed at Kate's outfit. They stopped at Kate's cabin, he opened the door and had her walked in and then he followed and closed the door.

She looked at her rack and then at him, "I'm all of a sudden dog tired. This short trip has exhausted me", she said faintly as she sat down holding her ribs.

He crouched down and looked at her, "I do believe you. Get now some deserved sleep and don't set your clock. And let me help you".

"Uh-hu", she mumbled.

Mike managed to get her out of the dress and the shoes and he helped her to lay down in her rack.

When he came back from the bathroom where he had put the few toilet articles he noticed she was already deep asleep.

He nodded and tucked her in.

 _Nice, get your sleep, it will do well to you!_

 _But…._

He realized all of a sudden that he had overlooked something very important.

 _Shit Flynn, you forgot that we'll be probably at least one week at sea. What does she has for underwear and clothes?_

He opened the cupboard and looked inside.

 _Luckily she sleeps, otherwise I had heard a protest about privacy! I know how keen she's on that._

 _Ok, some spare grey t-shirts, DPNU trousers, jacket and a pair of boots. But no other things! Damn I really had to get that bloody handbag and I had to pass by her house! Why didn't she give a spare key?! Hmm, because you've never asked for it! She doesn't has yours either. Good move Flynn, bloody good move!_

He rubbed his chin.

 _What now?_

He closed the cupboard, switched out the light apart from a small desk lamp and left her cabin with an awkward feeling.

Outside he heard a singing voice.

 _Bomber is happy!_

…

 _Bomber?_

 _Yes! That's it!_

He headed at once to the galley with the voice came from.

Bomber was storing away the food supplies while yelling a song.

"Hey Bomber, you're in a good mood!", he greeted her.

Immediately she stopped singing and looked a bit frightened at Mike, "Uhm, sorry sir!", she stammered.

Mike lifted his hand, "No worries, I like to hear you're happy. Listen Bomber, you need to do something for me".

She has put down a few parcels and listened.

"The X has had an accident and I've got her straight from the hospital. She's sleeping now in her cabin but there's one problem. We couldn't go to her home to get some stuff for onboard. I'll give you my credit card, can you go to the city and buy some things now?", he asked.

Her glance switched to a concerned look, "Is it bad?"

"Thank god no, concussion and bruised ribs. The concussion is over but ribs still hurt", he replied.

"Jeez! What happened?", she said baffled.

"She was hit by a car during the thunderstorm of last weekend".

"Oh my god! And she was allowed to leave the hospital?", she asked.

"Yes, this way is better, then we can keep an eye on her", Mike said convinced.

"And what do I have to buy?", Bomber asked.

"Uh, two towels, two face cloths and the two latest editions of a spy novel, something that she can wear when we should have a shore leave", he replied.

"And underwear", he added with a sheepish smile.

"What do you think of?", she asked.

"Ah…uh… blouse, skirt, shoes. But don't ask me what. You know the X, buy something that you think she'll like", Mike answered quickly to get rid of the nasty subject.

"Size?", Bomber asked.

"Small".

"Shoe size?"

 _What did she say at the hospital?_

"Uhm… 7.5"

"Bra?", she asked again.

"Aah, uh…", he stuttered and his glance dropped uncontrolled to Bomber's wealthy bust.

She smiled, "That's a C boss, but I think that the X needs an A".

Mike smile relieved, "Yeah, that's it!".

He grabbed his wallet and gave Bomber his credit card.

"Thanks boss, but you will wait for me?", she asked worried.

He gave her a grin, "Of course, I don't leave without you and whatever that Commander White will say! And…you've my credit card!", he said with a wink.

"Ok, boss, … when?", she looked at the supplies in the galley.

"Now Bomber, now, before the shops are closing. If Bird is in yet, have her do this.", he said.

"Ok boss", she said and walked quickly away to find Bird.

A bit later she wanted to leave the ship but she bumped on Dutchy who stood near the gangplank with a check list in his hands.

"Hey Bomb, where are you going to? We're at the point to leave", he said.

"Sorry Dutchy, I've to buy a few things for the boss", she said as she stopped with one foot on the gangplank.

He lifted his eyebrows, "Ah? Is the CO in yet?".

"Yeah I just came from him", she replied.

"Hmm, go then, but don't forget the ship!", he said and he looked around.

"No Dutchy, but the ship will wait for me!", she replied smiling.

 _This is fun! Buying things for the X with the credit card of the boss. And they both keep on pretending that there's nothing going on between them huh? My ass!_

 _It's great! Now I can finally do something about the X's dull underwear. I've seen it a couple of time during investigations, White, white and again white. No designs and even not a bit of lace. Even her clothes are dull. Just the director of a school of girls, only a pair of glasses is missing! Wait a bit, I'll give the boss the time of his life!_

Dutchy looked how she walked away. She had even found the time to change into a jeans and a t-shirt.

 _'The ship will wait for me'. What the hell does this means now again?_

He turned and he saw his mate coming out of a door, "Hey Harpie, take over from me, I need to see the CO", Dutchy said loudly .

"Yep mate", Harpie answered and padded to him to take over his check list.

Dylan walked inside and knocked Mike's cabin door.

"Come in!", he heard.

He stepped inside and noticed how Mike was putting his personal belongings into his cupboard.

"Hey Boss, how's Kate doing?", he asked.

Mike turned and saw how Dylan closed the door behind him.

"She's here mate, in her rack", he replied.

Dylan looked baffled, "That quick?!"

"Hmm, in fact I've kidnapped her officially. She had to leave the hospital within two days but then we're still at sea. What could she do alone at home in her state? Here we can keep an eye on her", he said.

Dylan looked at him with narrowed eyes, "How's she doing and weren't you not a bit afraid that she would run away again?"

Mike laughed, "You're right a little bit. I wanted to avoid that she would start thinking again and then I wouldn't have a single chance anymore. But, the main reason is that she barely can't move because her ribs still hurt like mad. The concussion is over, but the ribs… She convinced the doctors on my advice that I'm taking care for her at home"

Dylan lifted one eyebrow, "At home? The ship is not really a home, huh?"

He shrugged, "That was the only valuable thing I could say to get her out. Do you really think that they would had her go when I had said the ship instead of home?"

Dylan shook his head, "No not really. Hopefully you haven't said this with your uniform on?".

Mike grinned, "No, I'm not a nutcase!"

Dylan nodded, "So, she lies in her rack now?"

"Yep, sleeping like an ox. Just before we left they have given her another sleeping pill".

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Hmm, she would have liked it, I guess".

"I couldn't say she was extremely enthusiast", Mike deadpanned.

"But, I can't imagine that she's fit for operational service?", Dylan questioned leaning against the wall.

"No, that's just the point. Commander White doesn't know, otherwise she had forbidden that I took her on board. That makes that we don't have an XO now. So, will you take over her function?", Mike asked.

"Me?", Dylan replied baffled.

"Yes you. You've done it before when I was trapped in that submarine. I've heard very good comments about you from Kate afterwards", Mike said.

"Ah? Ok then, and who's going to replace me?", he asked.

"Harpie. Swain is our medic and swain and Harpie has no specific function. He's a no-nonsense guy and he keeps the team together as well. Call him when we're finished here."

"Aye boss. And what do you expect from me for this patrol?", Dylan asked.

"Just what the XO did, keeping the ship ready for action. What you already did, but think now from her point of view. If this role really fits you then I'll arrange that you can follow an officers' training", Mike said.

"Wow".

"You're the right man for it. This is going to be an unofficial test", Mike said.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

Mike gave him a smile, "That's all Dutchy".

"Aye boss", he said and left.

 _Phew, what a challenge! Officer. And XO now. You have to gear up now mate and not a little bit, otherwise you're losing your officer's ticket for ever._

He passed Kate's cabin and glanced at the XO name plate.

 _Kate. How would she be? I'd like to knock at the door, but Mike says that she's asleep. Moreover, does she still want to see me after what happened on that notorious evening?_

 _Although, you don't have time for chats now! You've a ship to prepare!_

 _Harpie? Yes, I've stuck him at the gangplank._

A bit later there was another knock at Mike's door.

"Come in", he said and he saw how Petty Officer Andrew Harper, Harpie, entered.

"Sir, Dutchy sent me to you", he said.

"Yes Harpie, we have a kind of a temporally situation. The X lies in her rack for a couple of days and Dutchy takes over her XO function. I want that you take over Duchy's, being the bosun. Pass your tasks to your men", Mike said.

"Aye Sir, from when on?", Harpie replied surprised.

"From now on".

"Oh?! Ok, what's going on with the X?", he asked worried.

"Car accident. She has had a serious smack, but not critical. Bruised ribs", Mike replied.

"Ok, sir, then uh… I'll go now because I have a tad to do now", he said.

"Right Harp", Mike said.

Harpie left and Mike looked around to see what he forgot.

"Shit, yes, DPNU!", he mumbled and started to untie his shirt.

 _To be continued_

6


	11. TPS 11 A personal shopper

**Chapter 11 A personal shopper**

Bomber came back a big hour later. She walked straight to the bridge, expecting the boss to be there, seeing the hour of departure.

Indeed. "Sir?" she asked and he turned towards her.

He saw the bags she was carrying. "Yes coming!", he answered her.

He went down to his cabin and Bomber followed him. He opened the door, got in and waited until she was inside as well. He closed the door and looked at her beaming face. "And?"

"Great boss! I've found marvelous things for the X", she said enthusiastically as she put his credit card on his desk. She opened the bags one by one to show him.

He saw a lot of coloured underwear that didn't expect a lot of fantasy and in the other bag he saw a shoe box and clothes with a warm color and a pretty design. The third contained toilet articles and two books.

He smiled. "Splendid Bomber. Well done! Thanks a lot. I'm going to put it in her cupboard.

"Sir, these are the bills", she said offering him the papers from out of her handbag.

He accepted them and glanced over the prices and the brand names, "That's not a little bit!", he said looking at Bomber with a lifted eyebrow.

"Sir, for the X, only the best, not?", Rebecca said with a disarming smile.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, of course", he replied quickly.

"Can you look for Swain. I need to talk to you both", he said.

"Pleasure boss, I'll look for him right now", she said before leaving.

He couldn't help himself and grabbed in the bag of the underwear and lifted it out of it.

"For that price, it has to be something!", he mumbled.

He got a broad smile when he saw bra's in red, decorated with black lace, black bra's in lace and a transparent one in white lace and a lot of according tiny panties.

 _Hmm, interesting._

He looked into the other bag and held an ochre short skirt in his hands and a blouse with leopard pattern spots.

 _Wow!_

He peered in the shoe box and saw a pair of natural brown peep toe slingbacks on a high heel.

With a broad smile he closed the box and put the clothes back into the bags.

"Thanks a lot Bomber!", he said faintly.

Mike left his cabin with the bags and did a few steps to Kate's cabin. He knocked and listened. Nothing. He looked quickly left and right and entered. Kate was lying on her back and snored slightly with open mouth.

He smiled.

 _Cute. But I'll have to tell her later on that she has to turn on one of her sides before falling asleep!_

He opened carefully her cupboard and put the box, the clothes, underwear carefully on the shelves. When he started with the bag with toilet articles, he lifted his eyebrows.

 _Uh? Eye shadow, nail polish, a lipstick? Rebecca, you've enjoyed yourself endless I think!_

He put the cosmetics on the shelve next to the underwear.

The two spy novels were laid on the desk. Quietly he left her cabin and walked back. Halfway the bridge he encountered Swain and Bomber.

"Sir?", Swain said.

"Yeah, come", Mike said and led them into the command room.

Once inside he looked at them both.

"Listen, the X has had an accident. She has been hit by a car about a week ago."

Swain lifted his eyebrows surprised.

"She had a concussion, bruised ribs and injured feet. Meanwhile the concussion is cured. The ribs are doing better and the feet also", Mike told.

"But why is she here then?", Swain asked frowning.

"We would have been at sea when she was going to be released from the hospital, but what could she have done at home, alone? Well, I decided to take her here so that we all can have a look at her", Mike replied.

Swain lifted surprised his eyebrows. "Where is she now?".

"In her rack. She sleeps as an ox because they've given her sleeping pills just before we left the hospital".

"Where's that good for?", Swain wondered.

"They've told me, the more she's quiet, the quicker the ribs will heal", Mike replied.

"Swain, can you check her out", he asked also.

Chris nodded, "Yeah will do. When she's awake, of course. But sir, does Kno..Commander White knows?", he asked, almost using the wrong name.

"No. And... she doesn't have to know. Ok?", Mike said.

Chris and Rebecca nodded, "Crystal clear sir", he answered.

"Yeah, thanks guys!", Mike answered.

An half an hour later the Hammersley left Cairns. Mike had checked out on Kate again, but she was still sleeping.

The next morning he knocked her cabin door before heading to the galley.

He heard nothing and he entered.

He noticed that she was stirring slightly and he nodded.

 _Yeah, she's waking up. I'll get her a brew and something._

He left the cabin and came back with a mug and a doughnut. He knocked again and managed to open the door without spilling. Once inside he noticed that Kate was more or less awake because she turned her head towards him.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?", he asked gently as he put down the mug and the doughnut at her desk.

Next, he bent and gave her a kiss.

"Mike? Yes, I did, but…", she replied confused.

"How do you feel?", he asked again as he sat down on the chair.

"Rather good, but I'm just awake, you know", Kate replied.

"Honey, I've here a brew and a doughnut for you, if you want to eat something", he said as he grabbed both items.

"Uh? Yes… Indeed, I'm hungry, but…", Kate said still confused.

"Nice, but, can you help me to sit up a bit?"

"Oh yeah, sure", he said and he put them both back on the desk. He stood upright and bent down to help her to sit more upright with the pillow in her back.

"Aargh!", Kate moaned and sighed. "These bloody ribs keep on hurting!".

The change of position activated her nose again.

"ACHOO!"

"Oooooooooh", she grumbled between her clenched teeth, holding her torso.

"It'll be good that this will be over. I'll ask Swain to look at it", he said as he took back the mug and the doughnut.

"Here".

Kate accepted both, "Thank you". She took a sip and did a bite.

"Mike tell me, but don't understand me wrong, you've kissed me, you've called me honey and the last days you've been so kind also. It's wonderful and I like it, but you've never done that before. A week ago it still looked as there was a distance between us. What happened in the meanwhile?", she wondered.

He opened both hands as a questioning gesture. "Well, uh, I've had a serious chat with someone who opened my eyes and he advised me to be honest", he said.

"Uh-hu, and who was that?", Kate asked after she had bitten in the doughnut.

"Dylan".

"Still? I thought that I had screwed up with him?".

"No, not at all. Listen Kate, what I've told you at the hospital, I really mean it. I'm going to take my shore posting back. And I've recommended you as CO", he said convinced.

Kate gave him a cute smile, "Yes, you've said that, but you know Maxine and the Brass as good as I do. I don't give it a chance", she said and took a sip.

"Ok, but I want to move on with you", he replied.

"Me too, you know, but you know how the Navy is", she said and he felt some sadness in her voice.

"How long are we at sea now?", Kate asked all of a sudden.

"Since yesterday evening 1800".

"Jeez, then I've slept more than 12 hours!", Kate said baffled.

"I think you needed it".

She looked at him seriously all of a sudden. "Mike. Didn't you forget something?",

A slight shrug. "What?"

"What am I supposed to do here? Each movement I make still hurts. The only thing I can do is keeping myself as quiet as possible, but with what? All my stuff is at home and last but not least, I've here only one DPNU set, a few grey t-shirts and that's all! Even not a white trousers and a white shirt. And my bra and panties are still the ones from one week ago and I definitely would like to change!", she said annoyed.

"Honey, no worries, I've thought about that", he said as he turned to grab to two books and he handed them to her.

Kate lifted her eyebrows, "Ooh! The latest ones! I've already seen announcements about them from the bookshop and I had made a mental note to buy them. Thanks Mike!", she said as she accepted them. Kate turned the book to look at the text at the back.

"And I've bought for you also toilet articles, underwear and something to put on when we've shore leave or when the patrol is over", he replied.

"You? You bought that kind of clothes for me?", Kate asked astonished as she put the books aside.

"Uhm, not exactly, I've asked Bomber to buy them. You want to see it?", he asked as a little boy who was eagerly waiting to show his latest treasure.

"Of course!", Kate reacted enthusiastically.

Mike stood upright and padded to the cupboard, opened it and grabbed the blouse and skirt. He handed them to her. "Here, I hope you like it".

Kate held the blouse and the skirt one by one in front of her, "Oh gosh! That's short. I'm not eighteen anymore you know", she said looking suspiciously at the ochre skirt.

"Come on honey, if you can't wear that, then nobody can", he returned her argument.

"Hmm."

"I think you're going to look fabulous in it! You like it?", he asked.

"Yes, I do, but I'm wondering if it's still not too short for me", she said again, her voice fading away.

"No, no it will be not!"

"But Mike", she said because she realized something, "I'm not going to wear this with your baggy jogging shoes under it. No way! I'll make a fool of myself if I would do that!", she said shaking decisively her head.

"No worries honey", he said as he stood upright to grab the shoe box.

Kate widened her eyes when she got the box in her hands and she picked the brown slingbacks out of it. "Oh gosh! These are gorgeous!", she said faintly as she turned the shoe in all directions.

Mike smiled.

 _She's so stern and untouchable, but she throws everything overboard when she sees a pair of shoes. Amazing to observe._

"Thanks Mike, why do I deserve this?", she said as she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

He responded the kiss, "No problem, because, it's just you", he said.

Kate was fiddling with the sheet and the blanket to pull them away to try to fit the shoe, but bending caused her still too much troubles and she grimaced and stopped the trial.

"Will be for later", she mumbled as she put the shoe back in the box.

"Listen, I'm going to look for Swain. Do you want another brew and something to eat?", he asked.

"Yeah, would be good, I'm still a bit hungry", she said as she leaned back against the pillow.

"The same?"

"Yep".

Mike put the clothes and the box back into the cupboard and left to look for Swain.

 _To be continued_

6


	12. TPS 12 Holidays on board

**Chapter 12. Holiday on board**

A bit later Kate heard a knock at her cabin door.

"Come in", she said as she put down the book.

Swain entered with a tray. "Good morning ma'am. How are you?", he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Swain. Seeing the current circumstances, rather good", she answered.

"Nice. I've heard from the boss what happened and I think that you've been extremely lucky."

"Yeah" Kate replied with a sigh.

"I'll check your injuries. The concussion?", he said.

"Good. I've no headache anymore, I'm not dizzy and I can stand light", she said.

Meanwhile he checked Kate's reaction by shining with a little torch in her eyes.

"Good, your feet?", he said.

Kate pulled the sheet and the blanket away so that Swain could inspect her feet.

He looked at them and nodded, "Nice cured. Some looked rather deep. But I don't understand this. It seems to me that this kind of injury has nothing to do with your car accident. How did you get these?" Chris asked.

"Don't know Chris. I remember nothing from that time", she said wearily.

"Black out?", He asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Seems so", she said.

"Hmm, ok".

 _Possibly. It looks like she has been running with her bare feet into glass or something. It must have hurt, no other way around, but she doesn't remember. But why would you walk on your bare feet close to a busy road? The X is not the person to be imprudent. Otherwise, she was quite drunk? Hard to believe, Kate drunk? I've never seen her drunk. Nah, I don't know what happens behind closed doors. Anyhow, if she would know, then she's not going to tell it. I know her too well for that._

He looked up at her, "Ok, now your ribs, let me check".

"Careful, please!", she said as she pulled up her t-shirt. Swain looked at her body that had all colors of the rainbow and he touched her skin. She made a face.

"Ouch, not good yet?", he noticed.

"No, too touchy! And when I'm sneezing, I'm dying", she said.

He straightened his back and nodded, "Yeah, I do believe that. Each time you sneeze you contract your muscles and that hurts".

Kate looked at him desperately.

He turned and grabbed a salve tube. "Use this. It's a rough remedy, but we've had already success with it. Depending on the blow you've had, it's a couple of days. Twice a day.", he said.

She accepted the tube and looked at it.

"Unfortunately it has a disadvantage, but also an advantage", he said.

"Ah?"

"It stinks enormously", he said.

"Hmm, jolly good. And what's the advantage?", Kate asked.

"We'll know when you're around", he deadpanned.

Kate shot him an angry glare.

"Just a joke ma'am", Swain said.

"Ok, sorry, I'm just a bit irritated by my situation", she said.

"No problem ma'am and if there's something, just call, ok?", he said.

She gave him a smile, "Ok Swain, thank you".

Swain left with his tray and Kate turned the small cap off of the tube and smelled. Immediately she made a face.

"Jeez, can't they never produce something that smells pleasant?", she muttered.

She tested if she could reach the painful places of her torso, but in vain. She grimaced.

At the same moment there was a knock at the door and she pulled the t-shirt down.

"Come in".

Mike. He entered with a steaming mug, a doughnut and a croissant. "Here Kate, Bomber has made croissants this morning and I've brought one for you", he said.

He noticed the tube on the blanket. "Ah! What did Swain say?"

"Everything is ok, but I've to smear this salve on my ribs. But I can't reach them yet. Can you … smear it on me?", she asked with a small voice.

"Oh sure, come", he said as he reached for the tube. Kate pulled up the t-shirt and he opened the tube.

"Jagh! That stinks like hell!", he grumbled.

"Careful huh?", she asked as she braced herself.

"Yeah yeah, of course", he said as he starts to rub gently the salve into her skin.

Afterwards he was looking unhappily at his hands.

"Go and wash them", she said as she gestured with her head to the bathroom.

"Indeed", he mumbled as he stood upright to pad to the bathroom.

An instance later he was back.

"Better?"

He smelled his hands, "Yeah, it's better, but it's not away yet, persistent stuff."

"So honey, if you need something, just give a call. I'm to the bridge now", he said.

She looked around, "I've got everything for the moment, thank you".

He left the cabin.

Kate looked around and smiled.

 _Hmm, it's not that bad at all. Breakfast at bed, my favourite books, a new outfit, although it's not what I would buy myself, but I start liking it. Just don't sneeze!_

She grabbed the croissant and her book and started reading.

At the bridge.

Bomber stood in the middle with a tray under her arm. "Listen up guys! I don't keep gathering all your empty mugs and plates from the last night! I simply don't do it anymore. If you want to have a mug for coffee then you'll have to bring the used ones down! Otherwise there's no more coffee!", she announced loudly.

"Come on Bomber, you can't mean that!", she heard from all directions.

"You've heard me!", she replied and she walked to Swain who has taken place at the helm.

At the same moment he smelled something.

"Salve against bruises. The X is here already?!", he said surprised and turned to see, but he saw Mike at the bridge.

He looked at Bomber, "Do you think what I think?"

She returned him a smirk, "Right on target Swaino!"

"Hmm…", he mumbled with a smirk and looked again at the compass.

Bomber walked with the tray with mugs and plates back to the galley. She muttered with Bird about the lack of discipline of the men when it came to bringing back mugs. Meanwhile she poured another mug with coffee, grabbed a package of Timtams and walked to Kate's cabin. She knocked the door and waited.

"Come in".

She entered and found Kate reading with her back to the pillow.

"Hi ma'am, I thought that you could use a brew and something to nibble", she said.

Kate's face beamed, "Oh! Timtams! Thanks Bomber".

Bomber put the mug at the desk and grabbed the empty one and the empty plate. "I've been not the first one?", she said suggestively.

"No, the boss brought me one already this morning", Kate replied.

"ACHOO!"

"Ma'am!", rebecca exclaimed as she saw how Kate bent forward clenching her ribs. "You're ok?"

Kate waved with her hand and blinked tears away, "Bruised ribs and sneezing is not a perfect match. The trouble is that I can't get used to it", she said dryly.

"Hmm, ok, but careful huh?! And Ma'am, did you like the clothes?", she asked.

"Yeah, there're nice, but… uh… is that not a bit too short for me?", she asked.

"Oh no ma'am, you have the build for that. If you can't wear these, then nobody can. Moreover the boss will like it, for sure!", Bomber said convincingly .

"Bomber, we're not a couple!", Kate replied sternly.

Bomber held her head a bit skew, "Come on ma'am, I don't know a single boss who gives his credit card to buy clothes, shoes and underwear for one his employees! And I don't know a single boss who helps his employee to rub in salve on her torso."

Kate looked beaten at the blanket on her lap, "Yeah, you're right, we feel for each other", then she looked up again, "Has it been that obvious?"

She shook her head, "No, an outsider doesn't see it, but everyone on board presumed it by the way you look at each other or the way you act towards each other".

Kate's face got gloomy, "So it was", she said beaten.

"I said, an outsider doesn't see it, but when you live on one another, like here, you see the signs. But don't worry about it, nobody is thinking to bring this out. On the other hand, they're all waiting when one of you both is going to make an official announcement", Bomber said.

Kate smiled faintly, "Well, I think that we have to wait for a move from the Brass and then it will go rather quick".

Bomber smiled broadly, "Nice to hear that. So ma'am, if you need something else, just let me know".

"Thanks, will do", Kate replied.

When Bomber has left, Kate reached carefully for the mug and the Timtams and continued reading.

A couple of hours later there was another knock at the door and Mike entered.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi Kate, I just wanted to see how you're doing. You need another drink?", he asked.

Kate rolled her eyes and pointed with her thumb to five empty mugs on the desk. "Everyone brought me one and that causes that I've to pee every 15 minutes".

He looked at the desk and chuckled, "Ah! And your favourites also!", he said as he looked at the half-empty package of Timtams.

"I've pushed them a bit further away so that I can't get them too easy", confessed Kate.

He nodded, "Ok, if you need something, then just let me know".

"Ok, I haven't seen Dutchy yet", she said more or less disappointed.

"I do believe that. He's doing his uptime best to replace you. He even didn't take a small break, but his watch is over within", Mike looked at his watch "30 minutes".

"Hmm, ok".

"Katie, I'll go now", he said with a wink and with his hand on the latch of the cabin door.

"Ok thanks", she replied blowing a kiss to him.

 _To be continued_

5


	13. TPS 13 Light Duties

**Chapter 13 Light duties**

Two hours later after Mike had left her cabin, Kate stared over her spy novel at the cabin wall.

 _This becomes boring. I like reading, but it's not a pass time for an entire day, even not for a week! I can't even see daylight! No, I've to refresh myself, a good shower will do a miracle and I'm going to make a walk. See Dylan. I have to apologize for my stupid behavior!_

Kate stood upright, still carefully and walked to her cupboard.

 _Fresh underwear! After a week in the same things, I feel really dirty._

She opened the door and frowned because she saw something unusual. Kate grabbed the items and looked at it.

"Ooh my god! What is he up to? ".

She held the sexy bras and panties one by one in front of her and looked at them with big eyes of unbelief.

 _Is this Mike's idea? What does he think of me? That I'm a show girl of the Moulin Rouge in Paris?_

She chuckled.

 _On the other hand….hihi…_

She chose a red and black set with lace and padded to the bathroom. Kate enjoyed the foam and the hot water caressing her body.

 _A couple of minutes more is not that bad. I'm completely off duty, so… Hmmm…._

She dried her off and pulled on the new things and she looked down.

 _Jeez, this is tinier than I thought and there're more holes in it than fabric!_

She looked at herself in the mirror and a broad smile developed on her face.

 _Hmm, not bad at all! If we were at home, I would start thinking at other things because you don't need imagination anymore. You can look straight through it!_

She walked back to her cupboard to grab a grey t-shirt and her DPNU jacket and trousers, but her eye felt on something else.

 _What's this?_

She grabbed the items.

 _Eye shadow, lipstick, nail polish?_

 _Is this Mike's idea? Does he want to tell me something?_

 _No, he doesn't think that far! It's likely the naughty Rebecca who's up to this._

She looked at the colours.

 _Hmm, I don't have that combination yet. Mine is too classic, of course! What's this? Yellow-green eye shadow, salmon red lipstick and yellow-orange nail polish, matching the clothes with the colour of my eyes. It's for sure Becca. Mike doesn't see this. I'm even wondering if he knows the colour of my eyes!_

She looked sheepishly to the bathroom.

 _Shall I try them?_

 _No! I'm on board._

She put the cosmetics back.

Kate grabbed the T-shirt, but all of a sudden she threw it on her rack, grabbed the eye-shadow, the lipstick and the box with shoes. She padded quickly to the bathroom and closed the door. She applied the eye-shadow and coloured her lips. Satisfied she looked at her mirror image.

"Well, well ", she said faintly.

Then she giggled. "You're looking good! Why for God's sake didn't you do this earlier?"

She did a step backwards, so that she had a better look at her naked body with the lace underwear and the make-up. With a smile on her face she grabbed the new slingback shoes, put them carefully on the ground, thinking about her ribs and slipped her feet in them. Next Kate took a posture with her hands on her hips and looked at herself.

"Hi", she said with a deep, hoarse voice and giggled again.

"You're a sexy hotspot! If Mike finds me now then he can't get out of my cabin without embarrassment!", she mumbled with a huge grin.

She looked all of sudden serious at herself. "Ok, enough played! You can't appear like this at the bridge", she said. Kate grabbed toilet paper, removed the make-up and stepped out of her shoes.

Kate walked back in her cabin, put the cosmetics and the shoes back in her locker and pulled on the trousers and the t-shirt. She wanted to take something automatically from the shelve, but her hand grabbed on an empty space.

 _Shit! Socks. Mike forgot to buy them. Ooh! This is really an awful situation. I'm encountering thing after thing which is not what I want to see that it is. Why did I had to act so stupid? Then I could have foreseen all these things! Hmm, on the other hand, why did he had to be so stubborn?_

She made a face.

 _Then without… I'll borrow some from Rebecca when I see her._

She slipped her bare feet in her combat boots. Kate sat down and bent quickly without thinking to tie the laces, but her ribs reminded her with a pang. She sat upright at once making a face.

 _Ouch! Damn! I can't even tie my laces. The slingbacks were a tad easier! I've enough of that misery! Really! I hope that it will be better tomorrow!_

She stood upright and looked into the mirror.

 _Cinderella! And your pumpkin is a barge of grey steel._

She left her cabin.

 _Kate, lift your feet otherwise it looks so baggy._

At that moment she saw Dylan who came from the bridge.

"Hey X! You're up and about yet?", he greeted her with a broad smile.

She returned him a smile.

 _This is a good coincidence._

"Dutchy, can I have a word with you?", she tried to ask convinced, but she wasn't feeling like at all.

He glanced quickly over his shoulder and then he ushered her gently by her arm into his cabin that was just a few doors further.

They entered and he leaned against his desk, his hands on it and Kate stood with her back to the door. She didn't say anything and he sensed it.

"How are you now?", he asked first to break the ice.

She shrugged, "Not too bad seeing the circumstances. My head and feet are ok, just only my ribs still hurt".

"Just, take your time Kate. Do not want to speed up things like you're used to", he said.

Kate shrugged again, "You know that I'm impatient". She continued.

"Exactly! That's why I'm telling you this", he replied.

That has broken the ice.

"But… Dylan… I… I'm sorry for what has happened. Really!", she said looking at the floor. She looked up at him, "I've treated you extreme unfair. I've no excuse. Honestly I don't know what overcame me. I'm so ashamed of what I did and said to you, really! I usually drink not that much. You know me though?", she said in one take.

He noticed tears in her eyes.

"Listen Kate, I know what had overcome you. You needed someone and that person didn't respond and you were forlorn. You were just longing to be loved. You don't have to worry about that anymore and nobody needs to know this. Moreover I've had a good chat with Mike and he realizes now that he wasn't doing the right thing", he said as he stood upright again and did a small step towards her.

"I didn't screw up with you?", she asked with a little voice.

"No! Of course not!", he said and he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her to tap gently her back.

"Aargh!", she groaned.

He released her immediately and looked at her concerned.

Kate grabbed her ribs, "Sorry, but my ribs still hurt", she said painfully as she wiped over her eyes.

"Oh, sorry!",

"Never mind".

"Listen Kate, my door is always open to you! If you have a problem and you want to talk about it, just knock, Ok?".

She returned him a watery smile, "Yeah, will do".

He gave her a gently squeeze in her shoulder, "Yeah, great. Oh, by the way, if you would ask me that question next time, I think that I'm going to accept it", he said with a wink.

Kate returned him a bigger smile, "And I think that I'll not regret it!"

But…

"ACHOO!", and she bent like a folding knife. "Aaargh!"

"Shit! Kate! You're ok?", he asked worried as he grabbed her.

She stood upright again, leaning against him and gasping for air. "I…I'm…fine", she stammered as she wiped the tears of pain of her cheeks.

"You're fine? My ass!", he replied still holding her.

"I caught a cold as well and I'm sneezing. That's in fact the most painful of all, but each day it's better and better", she said wearily.

He blew out, "Ah, ok then. I thought already…"

"Don't worry", she said tapping his upper arm.

They grinned both as they left the cabin. Kate walked first and he followed after he had closed the door.

"X, have you become a teenager?", he asked as he looked at her clumped walk.

Kate stopped and turned, "Uh? Why?".

"Ah, these geezers don't tie their shoes either", he deadpanned.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Dutchy, you're terrible. I can't bent that deep yet to tie them".

At that moment Bomber passed, "Hey X! You feel better?".

Dutchy continued to the bridge.

"More or less. I got really bored to sit inside", Kate replied.

"And? Is it ok what I've bought?", she asked, eagerly waiting for an answer she expected to be positive.

"Was it Mi.. the CO's idea about the kind of underwear?", Kate asked softly glancing quickly around.

"No X, he has just said that I had to buy underwear. That's all. So I thought it would fit you and you deserved it", she said convinced.

"Ah? Ok. Indeed it fits, but uh… can I borrow some socks from you?", Kate asked.

"Oh sorry! Forgotten. Sure, I'll bring them", Bomber said.

"Thanks", she said and pointed to the bridge, "I was… uh…"

"Oh yes, of course X. And I was on my way to the galley", Bomber said, pointing to the other direction. She turned a walked further humming a song.

Kate managed to get on the bridge without making noise with her boots.

 _She gave me very diplomatic the hint that my underwear was dull and boring. Hmm, I can't put her in the wrong. It's all white. Maybe… I've to do a huge clean up when I'm back home._

"Hey X!", she was greeted by the men.

"Guys!", she greeted them back and padded to Mike who has turned himself in his chair to look at her.

"Ah Kate! How're you doing?", he asked her.

She smiled at him, "Much better now. A shower, clothes on and a bit of movement."

 _It's Kate now, otherwise it was X. There's clearly a change!_

"Your ribs?"

"Still painful but anything is better than being locked up my cabin", she grinned.

He nodded.

"Sir, can I do something?", she asked.

He looked at her lifting one eyebrow, "No, you're on sick leave", he replied.

Kate frowned, "Can I have a word in private?"

"Ah? Yeah, sure", he said and he stood upright and padded to his cabin and Kate followed him. He entered and sat halfway at his desk and waited until she had closed the door.

"You're already up and about? How do you feel?", he asked gently.

"They still hurt, but I can't sit there for the entire day, let alone a whole week! Give me something to do otherwise I'm getting crazy!", she said firmly.

"Kate, normally you were still at the hospital and normally you could have gone home", he said.

"Yeah, I know Mike. Home is home, but this is different and you know that also. Listen, if you don't give me something to do, then I go to the galley and I'm going to help Bomber and Bird. Cooking is something that I had to do at home as well huh", she said convinced.

He rubbed his chin, "Hmm Katie, you're not an easy woman…"

"I know!", she interrupted him with a defiant smile on her face.

"Well, then you're on extra light duties, ok? Do the radar and the paper work. Have Dutchy do the navigation and all the other things. It's a test for him", he said.

Kate got a broad smile, "Great!"

"Oh uh… by the way, what do you think about the purchases?", he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"It's was not your idea about that?", Kate replied with a slight scowl.

"No Bomber's. She has a good choice!", he said grinning.

She looked at him frowning, "But it's so tiny! And with all these little holes, it feels like I'm wearing nothing", she whispered.

"Interesting", Mike replied with a broad smile.

Kate slapped on his upper arm, "Keep yourself in check Flynn!"

"Yes ma'am", he replied cheekily.

She opened the door but lingered in the door frame, "Oh, by the way, Mike, what colour of eyes do I have?", she whispered.

He frowned, "Uh? Green. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, just a question", she said and walked further.

 _He does know! Amazing!_

They walked back to the bridge.

"Dutchy, the X is going to take care for the radar, you do the other things", Mike said.

"Aye sir", he answered.

The day passed peacefully. Kate spent her time behind the radar and in the command room to work away various reports and lists. Dutchy did his best as executive officer.

Just before sunset Kate noticed a blimp on the screen. "Sir, an FFV at 1-1-0".

"Can we intercept him?", Mike asked.

"We're just under the horizon. Within 20' we're there if we sail at full speed. He will not see us until we'll under his nose because we've the sun in our back", Kate said.

"Good, steer 1-1-0! Maximum revolutions!", Mike ordered.

"Steer 1-1-0, maximum revolutions", the man at the helm repeated.

"Ok, boarding party!", Mike ordered and automatically Kate raised, but he put his hand on her shoulder. "Not for you Kate", he said and she sank back in her chair.

Meanwhile Dutchy had grabbed the microphone and announced, "Hands to the boarding stations, hands to the boarding stations, hands to the boarding stations!"

Kate sighed. "Yeah, just forgot for a moment", she said as she grabbed her ribs.

Kate couldn't resist and stood upright to look at the fishing boat with the binoculars. She saw how Dutchy and his men climbed on board, how they tried to talk with the Indonesian fishermen and how they left a bit later.

Dutchy came back at the bridge.

"And?", she asked.

"Nothing bad. They had no fish on board yet, but they've drifted because the compass got stuck. A few ticks against it and the needle came loose again and pointed in the other direction. I've never seen people who were that grateful", he said.

Mike nodded, "You see, they're not all that bad".

That evening Mike followed Kate into her cabin without that anybody had seen him.

"Don't do much efforts Mike, they know", she said dryly.

"Uh?"

"Bomber told me. They're waiting when one of us is going to make an official announcement", Kate said while kicking out her boots.

"Ouch, then we've been lucky so far?!", he replied.

Kate sighed, "You can say that!".

"Can you….?", she asked while lifting the salve tube.

"Sure!"

Kate undressed her carefully and sat down on her rack so that Mike could rub some more salve on her body. Finally he helped her to lie down and tucked her in.

"And?", he asked.

"Good! I had a better day than expected", she said.

"Well, I'm happy that I've made the right decision to take you here", he said as he looked down at her.

"Well?", she asked, "Why are you hesitating?"

He showed her a smile, bent down, and kissed her. "Good night", he whispered and left.

 _To be continued_

8


	14. TPS 14 Dinner?

**Chapter 14 Dinner ?**

The next days passed peacefully. No more FFV's were seen and Kate's health had improved tremendously. Mike kept firmly to his decision and had Kate done the radar and paper work. Earlier than expected, he had got the instructions to return to the base because a repaired patrol boat could take over the surveillance. Their last day at sea touched its end and the next day they would reach Cairns again. The winter showed its better side, a soft temperature, a slight breeze and a few days already without rain. Mike stood at the quarter deck and was looking at the sunset with his hands in his pockets.

 _What a strange trip. I dragged Kate out of the hospital and smuggled her on board. She acted as a radar operator while Dutchy acted as the executive officer. If Max had to know that, then our friendship is ruined. And meanwhile the entire crew knows now that we're a couple! That's pretty dangerous, because, if one of them would say something too much in the pub and somebody else hears that, then we both can forget our careers._

 _..._

 _I'm also wondering if my request for the shore posting has had effect. Max didn't sound too enthusiast…_

He didn't notice that Dutchy came to stand next to him.

"Hey boss, enjoying the sunset?"

Mike turned a little surprised, "Hey Dutchy, yeah, this time it's a nice one."

"Yep, it's a quiet evening", he replied and both men looked together at the yellow, orange shines of the sun.

"I'll be happy to be back. Two weeks at sea without a single evening to grab a beer, that's long", Dylan said.

"Yeah, indeed, for me as well. And we didn't have had our full shore leave either! I'll insist at Navcom that we need a serious break now otherwise the performance will decrease", Mike replied.

"Yep, you're right. Hopefully they'll listen. "

...

"Kate is doing well huh?", Dylan said.

"Yeah, she recovered well and I'm happy for that. And you've done a great job as well. I'm going to recommend you for an officer's training", Mike said.

"Thanks boss and how… is it between you both ... now?", he asked.

Mike got a smile on his face, "Good, I've made it right and she has accepted it. I'll be happy to be on shore to make a good starter".

They didn't notice that Kate had approached them from behind. She wrapped her both arms around them and stood in the middle.

"Hey guys! How are you?", she asked joyously.

"Hey Kate!", they replied almost simultaneously.

"I'm fine", Dylan said.

"I'm ok. And you?", Mike said.

She smiled. "I feel good. Swain's salve stinks like hell, but it's a wonder thing. The pain is all gone. I think that I can do boardings again", Kate said.

"Oh, no, don't even think about it now. Keep that for the next patrol", Mike said sternly.

She ignored his reply. "Listen guys, I'm owning you both quite a lot and I'm going to do something back. Tomorrow we're at home again and Nikki is on holidays as well. She has told me that she'll pop over to catch up. I'll invite you both as well for a dinner the day after tomorrow. With us four it's going to be fun. What do you think?", she asked.

"I'll be there!", Mike replied.

"Me too!", Dylan answered with a huge smile.

"Did Nikki move on?", Mike asked all of a sudden.

"No, she's still single, but why do you ask that? Flynn, do you have other plans?", she asked indignantly.

"No, no, we're together!", Mike hurried to say. "It was just a question", he deadpanned.

'Uh?", Kate mumbled frowning seeing Mike's poker face and then she saw Dylan's huge grin.

"Flynn! What are you up to!", she asked dangerously.

"Nothing honey, really nothing!", he assured her.

"Ah, ok. Afterwards we need to talk seriously how we are going to proceed, because we're at a point now that everyone knows unofficially and today or tomorrow, one of our geezers, 2Dads maybe, will slip something and when it's heard by suspicious ears, then we're in troubles", she said.

"Yep Kate, I know. Remember that I've asked my shore posting back and that I've recommended you as CO", he tried to assure her.

"You've asked Knocker? Hmm, we both know that she doesn't like me. So don't hope for that", Kate replied bitterly.

"Kate, give it a chance, you'll never know", Dylan tried to encourage her.

She looked at them both with mixed feelings and shrugged, "Yeah, that's the best we can do now".

The next day, the Hammersley had moored and the crew was leaving in a good mood to enjoy their shore leave. Kate had quickly packed the few things she had on board and smiled.

 _I've thought that I was never going to like this kind of underwear, but now I've to agree that it has become a part of me. I can't image anymore that I'm going to wear those dull things of which I've plenty at home. You need to do some shopping girl!_

She turned and looked at her mirror image with the blouse with leopard pattern spots, the ochre short skirt and the tan high heeled slingbacks.

She frowned and tried to pull her skirt a bit down, but in vain.

 _Isn't it really not a bit too short?_

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

 _No way around, you don't have anything else! 2Dads has hopefully left already, because, if he would dare to make a remark, I'll bore a hole in his skull with these heels!_

And she ticked with her heel aggressively on the floor.

Kate left her cabin and the first person she encountered was Bomber who was on her way out.

"Hey X! You're looking great! Something new?", she asked enthusiastically.

Kate looked at her lifting one eyebrow, "Thank you. New? But..."

 _Is she pulling my legs?_

Bomber gave her a wink with a broad smile, "You have a great choice ma'am, buy more of these things!", she replied encouragingly as she continued her way out.

"Ah, uh, yeah, will do", Kate replied looking over her shoulder.

 _No, she wasn't. She simply wanted to convince me that I'm looking good._

 _Oh no!_

"Hi ma'am", 2Dads said as turned the corner, a grin developing on his face and his eyes scanned her posture.

"Hi", Kate replied and passed him. All of a sudden she made a heel-turn and saw how 2Dads was looking at her over his shoulder.

"You want to ask something leader?", she asked coldly.

"Ah? Uh... no ma'am", he stammered.

"Well then, carry on", she said with a short nod.

"Yes ma'am, ok ma'am", he said quickly and hurried away without looking back.

Meanwhile she stood in front of Mike's cabin door and she knocked.

"Come in", she heard and she took a deep breath and entered.

"Wow!", Mike exclaimed.

Kate felt a blush creeping upwards her neck towards her cheeks. "Mike...", she tried.

Mike's eyes were wide open and his face brightened into a smile , "Katie, you're looking sexy and hot!", he whispered.

The red was now attacking fully her face, "Mike, stop, you'll make me blush".

"Tss, too late, honey, you've already a healthy blush on your beautiful face", he said as he stepped closer to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, ... shouldn't we ... wait until...", but she could get further because he kissed her passionately on her mouth.

"until we're a home...", she continued with a small voice after they broke apart.

He gave her a wink, "For the next one, yes. This afternoon?"

"Uh... my heart says yes, but... I've to fix something for the dinner for the day after tomorrow. And I've to clean my fridge. I had bought fresh food, but I didn't return at home after my stupidity and now I'm afraid that it became a creepy, stinking mess", she said.

Mike puckered his nose like a little boy.

"Yeah, I thought that already", she replied like a mum who stood in front of her kids.

"But, my hero, can you pass by the police station so that I can pick up my handbag, with my keys. I want to get into my house on a proper way, you see", she deadpanned.

"Yes, ma'am", he replied with a grin.

"Oh, yes, before I forget", he said and Kate frowned.

He did two steps to his cupboard and grabbed a pair of car keys. He turned and offered her the keys.

Kate made big eyes when she recognized her own car keys. "Uh?"

"That night, you've left the door of your car open and they keys were still on the ignition system. I've pulled them out and I've locked the car. Maybe you can pick up your car after the police station?", he said.

Kate accepted the keys, "Yes, but uh… you've said that I drove against a tree. Can it still ride?", Kate asked unsure.

"Yeah, no prob's. Your right head-light is broken and probably a dent in the bodywork, but it's still operational", he assured her.

"Hmm, good, I've always thought that I had to have it carried away", Kate replied.

"No, no."

She shrugged, "Ok, then".

"I'm packed ma'am, we can leave", he announced enthusiastically.

 _To be continued._

5


	15. TPS 15 Catching up

**Chapter 15 Catching up**

 **The day of the dinner**

The winter didn't show up in Cairns anymore. It looked like a nice spring day. The sun shone and the temperature was mild.

It was early in the afternoon and Kate was busy with preparing her house for the dinner of that night. She had just cleaned the dining part of her house and she had just started with the living room. For that purpose she had put on an old grey Navy t-shirt, a sweat pants and a pair of flip-flops. Her hair was tied together in a messy ponytail.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

She rolled her eyes, "Why now?! I still have so many things to do!", she muttered as she aimed a wet rag in the bucket. Drying her hands on the sweat pants she padded to the front door.

"Hi!", she heard as she opened the door and looked in the beaming face of Nikki.

"Hey! Come in!", Kate replied as she stepped aside to let her friend in.

"Sorry, I'm too early, but I couldn't wait to catch up before the others arrive. Give me something to do if you want while we're chatting", she rattled as she walked through.

Kate closed the door and followed her shaking her head with a smile.

 _She'll never change!_

Nikki turned, put down her bag and embraced Kate, "Gosh! You've no idea how happy I am to see you again!", she croaked out.

"Me too Nik, me too!", Kate replied.

When they broke apart Kate saw how Nikki wiped over her eyes. "You're ok Nik?"

The other one nodded, "Yeah, I'm more than fine. Just emotions to see you again", she said with shrug.

Kate nodded, "Yeah I understand. From time to time they take complete possession of you."

Nikki bent and grabbed a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc out of her bag and handed it to her "Here, your favorite", she said.

"Oh thanks, but you didn't have to do that you know", Kate replied.

"Don't be daft. You ought to know that you have to give a present when you're invited for a dinner", Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"And you ought to know that you have to answer that crap when you receive a present", Kate parried Nikki's remark.

Both women grinned at each other.

"Nice! Kate said as she padded to the fridge to put the bottle in it, "We're going to empty this one of these!".

Kate walked back and looked at her friend. Nikki wore a deep green trousers, a white blouse with a little poppies print and red pumps. "You're looking good! I haven't seen you with a trousers that often. And I'm still a ragdoll", Kate said.

"It was chill and it was raining in Sydney when I left this morning. I just dropped my luggage in the hotel and I came to you", she replied.

"Yeah, indeed. A brew?", Kate asked.

"Yes please! Apart from the little cup on the plane I haven't drunk since this morning!"

She walked to the kitchen looking around, "Still so many things to do", she mumbled.

"No worries! I'll help you. For how many people do I have to set the table?", she asked.

"Four", Kate replied while she was making a good pot of coffee, knowing that Nikki needed the coffee a tad stronger than she was used to make.

"Ah? Who else?"

"Mike and Dylan. You've met him once, our Bosun, that big blond bloke", Kate said as she switched on the coffee machine.

"Hmm, yeah, that handsome hunk", Nikki replied with radiant smile on her face.

Kate didn't say anything but threw a glance at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"And you and Mike? Any progress yet? Or are you both still stuck at the level of Sir and X", she asked shamelessly.

"No no, we've made progress, thanks to the biggest stupidity of my life", Kate replied grabbing a package of Timtams out of the cupboard.

Nikki folded her arms, "Well, what do I hear? Princess Perfect made a stupidity? I didn't thought that it would ever be possible?", she teased her friend.

Kate tossed suddenly the Timtams to Nikki who opened her hands immediately to catch it. "Ouch!"

"That's for teasing me! Well, you know me, when I do something, it has to be good, of course. In this case I did it as well and it was the perfect stupidity. You know that I hate hospitals? Well, I've managed to work myself in one of them!", Kate said as she poured the coffee in the isolation jar. "Come".

They walked to the living room and sat down at the couch. After opening the package and taking a sip, Kate started to tell.

"It was after an extreme boring patrol. I asked Mike if we were going to do something, but he did me a lip service…"

Nikki interfered, "Again! I'm still wondering why you don't dump him! You can get everyone you want!"

Kate shrugged and mumbled something about 'love'.

"So I went home and waited, but the next day I couldn't wait any longer and I dressed up, hoping that it would work, but in vain. He was reading. He didn't dare due to the fraternization rules."

"Jerk", Nikki mumbled.

"I left completely pissed off and I found comfort with a glass of wine in the pub."

"I do believe that! If it was me, then I needed more than a glass", Nikki added.

"When the bottle was empty...", but Nikki interrupted her again.

"The bottle?"

"Uh-hu. I had made up my mind and I needed my best friend. Maybe I could start something with him …

"No?", Nikki replied somewhat surprised.

"I went to Dylan…"

"Dylan?"

"Yes, he. I… Uhm, I can only say this to you. I asked him …. to make love to me", Kate said as she looked sadly to the ground.

"No!? You've really said that? My goodness, then you must have been seriously drunk", Nikki exclaimed baffled.

"Yes, I was. I wished that I couldn't remember, but unfortunately I still do. Luckily he used his brains and he brushed me off. I remember that I felt humiliated and that I've thrown everything to his head what was not nice and friendly and that I ran out", Kate said staring at blank and clenching her hands.

"Oh my god, did you really do that? And he's here tonight?", Nikki asked still baffled.

Kate nodded. "Uh-hu. He understood what was wrong. I remember too that I abused my car…"

"Did you drive in that state?"

"Yeah…"

Nikki shook disapprovingly her head, "Kate, Kate! Then you were more than lucky!".

"Yeah, twice I think. I can remember that I managed to get to a pub, but I even don't remember which one and that I started drinking, but then…. nothing anymore, a black hole. The next thing that I know was that I was lying in the hospital with pain all over. They've told me that I ran into a car. I was walking on the way to Palm Cove! For God's sake, I don't know what I had to look in Palm Cove!", Kate said in unbelief.

"What did you get?", Nikki asked.

"A Concussion, bruised ribs and injured feet. I must have lost my shoes somewhere, because they weren't at the hospital", Kate said with a slight shrug as she took another sip.

"Pfft, you've been through the eye of the needle", Nikki said still processing the entire story.

"And Mike?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. He must have been looking for me and he has ended up by Dylan as far as I've understood. When I saw Mike in the hospital, he almost begged on his bare knees to start over. Bit by bit, I've understood that Dylan has rammed some sense in his head".

"And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course. Can I help it if I love him?", Kate replied a bit annoyed.

"Hmm, and since then….?"

"Yeah, my perfect stupidity has opened his eyes and he has thrown overboard the rules. During the last voyage he didn't hide anymore that he loves me."

They didn't say anything and thought about what has been said.

"And now Nik! I've still a tad to do!", Kate said convinced at once, giving her friend a slap on her knee. And she got upright.

"Yeah, coming. I do the table!", Nikki answered and got upright too.

"What do we eat?", she asked as they padded to the kitchen with their empty mugs.

"Trout mousse, capsicum soup and leg of lamb, you see, quite some work yet", Kate replied looking over her shoulder.

Two hours later.

The house was filled with delicious smells of capsicum, roasted lamb and vegetables.

Kate had put her both hands on her hips and was looking at the table.

"Nice table, thanks a lot Nik. And thanks also for helping me with cutting the vegetables", she said.

"Pleasure", Nikki answered blowing her nose, "but next time you've to do these bloody onions by yourself".

"Sorry Nik, but you proposed to cut the vegetables", Kate replied spitefully.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't think about the consequences. Anyhow, you know what to do when you're at mine for a dinner!"

"I'll foresee a couple of tissues then", Kate mumbled.

"And now waiting for our guests", she looked at her watch, "within a big half hour", Kate said and plopped down on the couch.

Nikki said nothing and stood in front of Kate and looked down at her.

"What?", Kate asked.

Nikki frowned, "Dear, are you really going to welcome the men in these rags? These are really going to push them over the edge", She said pulling on Kate's sweatpants.

"Oh my gosh! Totally forgotten. Wait!", Kate replied jumping upright and she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Nikki laughed loudly.

"Shut up! You mean creature!", Kate yelled from upstairs and Nikki could hear how she disappeared in the bathroom.

With a smile on her face she sank into the couch, slipped out of her pumps and folded her legs under her bum.

 _She wants to be that stern, but she's so disarming, that every attempt to be stern is futile. Then she becomes so honest and vulnerable._

Her attention was attracted 15 minutes later by a click-clack sound on the wooden staircase and Nikki looked up.

"Wooow! What's that?!", she asked with eyes as big as tea saucers.

Kate was wearing the leopard print blouse, the short ochre skirt and heeled open toe slippers.

She returned her friend a huge smile, "The new Kate is born!"

"That's beautiful! But I'm baffled also. How did you get that fashion switch?", Nikki asked.

"Why fashion switch?", Kate asked as she sat down next to Nikki.

"Well, you can't say that your style was extraordinary, not?", Nikki replied a bit hesitantly.

"Well Bomber did…", Kate said but she was interrupted by Nikki.

"Well I'll be damned! What does she has more than I do? When I did you a few suggestions while we were together on board because your choice of clothes and underwear was rather dull, not to say absolutely boring, then you did me a lip service like 'they've to take me like I am' or 'what's wrong with it'", Nikki said indignantly.

Kate sighed and continued, "I had to get used to it and yes, I agree, I like it and even more, I'm wondering now why I didn't do it earlier. You know she changed the style of my underwear also".

"It's getting better and better", Nikki grumbled.

"Lace!", Kate whispered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, I was really hoping that you weren't wearing those dull whites under it!", Nikki replied rolling her eyes.

"But, now you have to tell me how this happened! You were always that stubborn and now all of a sudden, pouf!"

"And you've used make-up also!", Nikki noticed lifting one eyebrow.

"I'll explain", Kate said I was going to be released from the hospital on condition that I had help at home. But, the crew got crash sailed before I could leave the hospital and Mike wouldn't take the risk that I stay home alone. Or, and I think I'm right on target, that I was going to change my mind about our relation. So he kidnapped me officially with the promise that he was going to care for me. We drove from the hospital straight to the Hammersley but I had nothing. Can you imagine? Nothing! Only a tooth brush and some shampoo that he bought for me at the hospital. Once on board he had asked Bomber to buy things for me with his credit card. She benefitted the situation to buy things that would fit me. Apparently she had the same idea as you had about my clothes. Strange".

"I couldn't do it by myself, really, my ribs tried to kill me by every move I did".

"Jeez, how's possible! You had a personal shopper", Nikki answered impressed.

"Uh-hu".

"Bugger! Some people seem to achieve quite a lot! More than others", Nikki mumbled.

Kate shrugged.

"Jeez, you were cruising on your on ship! A holiday!", Nikki teased her.

"But one with a very sharp edge", Kate grumbled rolling her eyes.

"How come?"

"Well I caught a cold in that rain and that caused me to sneeze day after day. I can assure you that sneezing with bruised ribs is hell! It was a real punishment for my stupidity…."

At the same moment, the doorbell rang.

"There they are!", Kate said as she jumped upright and she padded to the front door.

Nikki slipped in her shoes and followed.

 _To be continued_

7


	16. TPS 16 A new start

**Chapter 16 A new start**

Kate opened the door and looked into the broad smiling face of Mike. He was wearing a chestnut shirt and a black trousers and he kept his hand behind his back.

"Hi Katie!", he greeted.

"Hey Mike! Come in please!", she said stepping aside.

"You look wonderful!", he complimented her and they kissed each other fully on the mouth

When they broke apart, they heard Nikki saying, "Aah, you're at that level already!"

"Here honey, for you!", Mike said offering her a bouquet of red roses. "You see, it wasn't a one and only occasion back then".

Kate widened her eyes, "Oh Mike, they're really beautiful. You didn't had to do that!"

Nikki smirked, "Standard crappy answer".

"Shut up!", Kate mumbled.

Mike turned to Nikki, "Hey Nikki, how you're doing?", he asked as he gave her three kisses.

"Splendid, as you can see", she replied with twinkling eyes.

"Darling, take a seat. I'm going to put your flowers in a vase", Kate said as she padded to the kitchen to get a vase.

Mike and Nikki walked back and sat down.

"Here we are, quite some time ago, not?", he said.

Nikki couldn't answer because the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!", Kate yelled as she walked quickly to the door to open it.

"Hi Kate! You look superb!", Dylan greeted her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a jeans.

"Hey Dylan, please come in", she said.

He entered, gave her three kisses and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"For the hostess", he said to her.

"Thanks! They are beautiful", Kate replied and she noticed that he had a second bouquet as well.

He walked through followed by Kate. Mike and Nikki stood upright in the living.

"Hey Mike", he said and shook his hand and then he looked at Nikki.

"These are for you, milady!", he said offering her the flowers.

Nikki's eyes became bigger as she didn't expect this gesture. "Uh.. they..they are amazing! I love flowers! How.. how did you know that?", she replied impressed.

"That's the crappiest one!", Kate smirked.

"Shut up!", Nikki mumbled in return.

Dylan has heard this and looked questioningly at Mike.

Mike shrugged, "You can't come between these two!"

Meanwhile Nikki had padded to the kitchen to get a vase as well.

"A drink?", Kate announced.

"Yep, a beer", Dylan replied.

"Me too", Mike added.

"Wine!", Nikki yelled from out of the kitchen.

Kate prepared the drinks and put them on the coffee table. Finally she sat down as well.

"Cheers guys! For everything that you've done for me!", she announced.

They gave a toast and took a sip.

Mike was the first to start a conversation, "Nikki, what are you doing actually? Are you still the navigator?"

"Yep, indeed. I'm still the navigator on the Toowoomba. Exercise after exercise, some convoy escorts in the gulf against pirates and patrols around the country. The ones I hate the most are the ones near the Antarctic", Nikki told making a face by last part.

"That must be beautiful, not?", Dylan merged into the conversation.

"Beautiful, yes. Amazing, but cold! You've no idea how cold and I hate cold. You've to see me! Sweater over sweater, a woolen scarf around my neck and the thickest coat I can find on board! And the boots are the ones our soldiers used to wear in the snow. The worst is that they laugh at me! The CO in the first place. Terrible Snowwoman and Michelin Woman. Funny, very funny!", she grumbled.

All of them roared with laughter.

She looked annoyed at Kate, "Don't laugh, I know that you can't stand cold weather either".

"Sorry Nik, I know. I was just imagining how I would look like when I was there. Just the same I'm afraid!".

"And how are the exercises?", Mike asked after he has taken a sip.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Our CO likes it to switch roles of everyone. The artillery officer becomes the navigator, the X has to take care for the helicopters. Only the Chief stays where he is. He switches only with his second man. I think that the CO doesn't want to risk that the Chief kills him because someone else could ruin his engines".

Another laughter.

"And you?", Kate asked.

"Me? I'm always getting the XO function. Could be useful, that says the CO every time. Apart from the CO, the XO and the Chief, I'm the oldest officer on board... Stop smirking! I'm not that old", she said as she looked at the grins around her. "I mean that there's a huge rotation on board and I'm almost the only one with the longest service on the ship now", she told.

"How did it go?", Dylan asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Initially a mess. You've no idea what they all dare to report or to ask and what you've to do to keep it running. But now, fair well!"

Mike looked outside. The clouds in the sky started to color orange and yellow. "Look, it looks that we're going to get a nice sunset. It's just a pity that we're on the east coast. We can only see the sunset in the sea when we're on the water". He stood upright. "Nevertheless, let's have a look".

The other three stood upright as well and they started to walk to the terrace door but Mike held Kate gently by her arm. "I'm going to help you in your kitchen", he said and turned her cutely in that direction.

"Uh? I thought...?", she stammered confused.

Dylan had noticed Mike's move and grabbed quickly his and Nikki's glass from the table and followed her outside.

"Mike?", Kate asked.

In the kitchen he said softly, "Honey, you don't see it yet huh?"

She scowled, "What?"

"Give them a chance. He feels for her".

She shrugged, "But how? They've seen each other almost a year ago."

"Well, he didn't forget her and he has asked me if she had moved on already".

Kate looked towards the terrace where the two others stood, "Hmm".

Mike showed a grin, "What? Are you jealous?"

Kate turned quickly to him and slapped him on the chest, "Flynn! You're terrible."

"You ought to know better. Here!", she said and stuffed plates for the first dish in his hands.

Outside.

Nikki sniffed the air, "Wind from the sea. Salty", she noticed.

"Yep, it will bring more rain", he added.

Nikki looked over her shoulder, "Huh? Where are the other two?".

"Hmm, I've heard something about helping in the kitchen. Here, I've brought your drink", he replied.

"Hey! That's good! Thanks", she said surprised and accepted the glass.

"Nice, isn't it?", he asked as they looked to the coloured clouds.

"Yes, indeed", Nikki replied and took a sip. A shivering ran down her spine, "Brrr", she mumbled.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, it's cold", she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "This might help", he said.

"Hmm", she mumbled and shuffled closer so that she leaned against his wide chest. His arm followed her movement so that it finally was across her chest.

 _Jeez, Nicole, what are you doing now? You've never been that close to a man since Josh. Is this ok? I think it is, because it feels good. I don't feel nervous, on the contrary, it's relaxing._

"Yes, it is. Its comfortable!", she replied and a relaxed smile started to deploy on her face.

"That's the intention. You know, you became even prettier since the last time", he said softly.

"Flatterer. Thank you."

"It is! You've shore leave now?", he asked.

"Yep, three weeks 'dolce farniente', although, sitting on my ass is nothing for me. Yesterday was my first day and I'm a week here. I've to look around what I can do", she said.

"Shall we get them inside?", Kate asked as she peered once more outside.

Mike noticed it and grinned.

 _She's dying from curiosity!_

"Nope, give them a few minutes more. The trout is in the fridge, so", Mike replied.

"Yeah, but the lamb has to be served as well, otherwise it become a club!", Kate replied frowning.

"Yeah, you're right, better get them inside then", he mused.

"Your stomach huh, buddy?", she said looking over her shoulders as she padded to the terrace.

"Hey guys, dinner is been served!", she announced.

"Ah?! Ok, we're coming", Nikki replied.

Kate smiled as she walked back.

 _It became 'we' already._

Meanwhile Mike has started to get the plates with the trout mousse out of the fridge.

Kate took over the plates and served them, while Mike served the wine.

"Hey, you both fit in nice together already", Nikki said with a twinkling in her eyes whereby Mike and Kate responded with a huge grin.

They just sat down when Mike's mobile announced an incoming message and almost at the same time Kate's device was buzzing on the cupboard. Mike fished the device out of his pocket while Kate walked to the cupboard to see what it was.

Dylan frowned, "A text to the CO and the X at the same time, that doesn't sound good. We're crash sailed, for sure!", Dylan said.

Mike shook his head, "No, no crash sail. Knocker wants to see us tomorrow at 1000. No reason specified".

Kate looked unhappy, "I've got the same. Should it have to do with the stunt we did during the last voyage?", she asked worried.

"If it is, then I take the full responsibility. I decided to take you on board, not you. You weren't even able to tie your boots", he said.

"Come on Mike, I was that stupid to…. uh…. land in the hospital. You don't have to take that responsibility!", she replied, firmly shaking her head.

"Honey, that's another thing. The fact that we probably are going to discuss is that I took a wounded person on board while she had to be at home", he said firmly as well.

"I don't trust it", she replied with a small voice.

"Kate, honey, just, trust me, will you?"

She grimaced, "Yeah, I'll have to".

She sighed and looked at the plates, "Ok, this is our evening, don't let Knocker spoil it! Enjoy it!", she said as she sat down.

Meanwhile Dylan and Nikki observed how both talked to each other as they were a married couple.

The evening went well and Mike and Kate noticed with pleasure how a new relation between Nikki and Dylan was about to start.

They stood all four in the entrance hall to say goodbye.

"Thanks again guys, for everything you've done for me", Kate said.

"Thanks for you Kate, for this superb dinner", Dylan said as he gave her a hug.

"Wonderful dinner, we'll speak each other tomorrow huh?", Nikki said.

"Yeah, sure! ", Kate replied on it.

"And? Next level?", she added teasingly whereby she got a warning glance from Nikki.

"Nikki, Dylan, see you", Mike replied.

"How did you come here?", Dylan asked Nikki.

"I walked".

"Ok, I came with my bike, but I'll accompany you to your hotel", he offered.

"Hmm, yeah, that's better than going alone", she said with a radiant smile.

They left. Kate closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"Pffft, a good evening, but a bit too much wine, I'm afraid", she said but saw the concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh no. No, no, not a second time! I still know what I'm doing. It's just that I don't want to drive now", Kate replied as she stood upright again.

She walked to the living room, grabbed her mules from under the table and put them next to the staircase. Next she looked scowling around. Mike has followed her and looked at her. "I'll help you", he said.

She returned him a smile, "That's kind of you, but I don't think that I'm going to work still this evening".

"Remember that Knocker wants to see us tomorrow", he said.

Kate made a face, "Yeah, and we don't know what that means. Ok, let's do something already, but first I need another brew", she said as she walked to the kitchen to make two fresh cups of coffee and Mike followed her.

"That's not a little bit!", Mike said as he saw four empty bottles of wine, "That's a bottle per person!".

"Keep yourself in check sailor! I didn't drink an entire bottle and neither did Nik", Kate said lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmm, did Dylan and I do that?", he wondered.

"Apparently huh!".

"Hmmm…"

"What do you think about him and Nikki?", Kate asked Mike while they were enjoying a cup of coffee on the couch in the living room.

"I think it's ok", he replied.

"Hmm, I'm just a bit afraid that he will consider her as another affair", she mused above her cup of coffee.

"Was he honest with you?"

She nodded, "Uh-hu, sure he was and he still is".

"Well then, his feelings are the same towards her. If it breaks down, then it would be due to a mismatch of characters".

Kate stood upright and took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's hope and now, we've still some job to do!"

Doing the dishes they chatted about everything and nothing until Kate put down the last fork. "Done for today! The rest is for tomorrow", she said convinced.

Mike dried his hands and brought the pile of plates to the table in the living room to be put away. She wandered after him and waited until he turned.

"Mike?", she asked with a little voice looking up as they stood in front of each other.

"Yes?", he said as he touched gently the top of her nose with his finger.

Kate placed her hand on his chest, "Do you want to stay here tonight? We don't know what the next day is going to bring us and then we've had this one already!", she said.

He put his hands around her tiny waist and bent his head. She stood on her toes and they kissed each other. "Sure, I will", he said.

A radiant smile appeared on her face.

"But I haven't anything with me", he added.

She frowned. "It surprises me a little, really. Wasn't it obvious?", she asked as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Uh, well uh, I didn't want to push it, you know", he said ill-at-ease.

"Never mind, you're cute!", she said and she stood on her toes again to give him a kiss.

"Will it be ok for your ribs?", he asked still holding her while she slit with her hand over his chest.

"Silly! I'll show you that they're fully recovered!", Kate replied and slipped out of his hands and hurried upstairs. "Wait!"

He stared at her well-formed legs as she rushed upwards. Mike sank down in a club chair and looked around.

 _And I would have missed all this? How could I've been so blind? Now the question is, how are we going to proceed? I've asked my shore posting back, ok, but when? And what in the meanwhile? As long as we're serving together on board we can't openly show our relation. And what afterwards? My house? Or hers? Or something else?..._

"Darling?", he heard her hoarse voice from upstairs and he looked up. Mike swallowed.

Kate stood on top of the staircase. She wore a silk robe which was open and showed her body in underwear in red lace. He noticed also that she was wearing red high heeled pumps.

"Wow! You're gorgeous! I haven't seen that before", he said.

"That's true. I've bought it this morning", Kate said looking downwards.

"You like it?"

He grinned broadly, "Of course I do! You're looking marvelous, sexy and hot!".

"That's the intention darling".

"But uh Mike, are you going to stay there? Or are you coming upstairs?", she asked dryly.

"Ah! Yes, of course!", he stammered confused and he hurried upstairs while pulling his shirt out.

 _Typically Kate, always that dry!_

 _To be continued_

9


	17. TPS 17 Maxine

**eChapter 17 Maxine**

The next day they woke up bit by bit and she cuddled up against his body, murmuring something inaudible.

"You're amazing!", he said as he started caressing her naked shoulder and back.

"Uh-hu", she murmured.

"Do you know that I wanted to do this already when we were on board the last time?", he asked her while he was making circles with his finger on her naked shoulder.

"Honestly, I didn't. My body hurt too much to think about that. The sneezing was hell, but luckily nobody has made me laughing. I think I would have died then, but not before killing the other one first!", she mumbled.

He chuckled.

"What time is it?", she asked a little bit more awake.

"Uh? Uhm….", he mumbled reaching for the alarm clock. "Almost 0900".

"Shiiiiiiit!", she exclaimed all of a sudden awake, "We've to be at Navcom at 1000!"

"Shower!", she said as she yanked away the sheets.

"And me?"

"Together! Gaining time! Come on!", she said over her shoulder.

"Yep, coming!", he said as he followed her looking at her naked hourglass shaped body.

Under the shower Mike noticed how the foam bubbles slit over her boobs and how her hard nipples peaked out. He swallowed and felt a tingling in his abdomen.

Kate saw that Mike was up to something else when she looked down. A smile started to deploy on her face because she wanted eagerly to grab it, but she could hold on.

"Darling, I know what you want to do, but not now. Do you want that Maxine stands next to the shower, waiting until we're ready?", she said dryly.

He made a face, "Yuck! You know to choose your words perfectly to cut of someone's arousal!"

"Sorry, can't help it. We also have to pass at your home, you know. Uniform huh!", she said as she stepped out of the shower.

"That also!", he grunted as he caught the towel Kate tossed him.

She dressed her in her white uniform while he put on the things of the day before.

"Hat!", he warned her as they rushed downwards.

"Luckily you're by car, otherwise we would have an embarrassing problem", she said while grabbing her hat and slipping into her shoes.

"35 minutes! It's going to be exciting!", Mike said as he navigated through the traffic.

"Keep calm! I'll drive from your home to the base", Kate replied while tying the laces of her shoes.

They reached his house. He ran inside to change into his uniform as well while Kate crawled behind the steering wheel. Nervously tapping on the steering wheel she watched the clock advancing towards 10 o'clock. "Come on Mike! You even don't have to apply make up!", she mumbled.

"Finally!", it escaped from her as she saw him back with his visor cap in his hand.

"I really thought that you were taking a breakfast", she teased him as he got in.

"Sorry, sorry, I was as fast as I could! Moreover we've missed breakfast also!", he replied as he clicked on the safety belt.

"After the meeting in the mess", she said as she stepped fiercely on the gas pedal.

Somewhat later they showed with poker faces their identity card at the guard of the base and she drove to the parking.

They walked quickly inside the Navcom building and they noticed that everyone greeted and nodded friendly to them.

"Where's that good for?", Kate mumbled between her teeth.

"Search me", he mumbled back.

1 minute before 10 they reached heavily breathing Maxine's office and Mike knocked the door frame.

"Come in!", they heard and they entered, keeping as calm as could be.

"Take a seat!". It sounded cool and formally.

They sat down and Maxine inspected their faces if she was looking for some body language.

 _Why are these two exactly at the same time at the door of my office? This ain't be a coincidence anymore. In despite of their calm appearance, they look if they had to hurry! Again a proof that they have an affair!_

She lifted barely her eyebrows.

 _Mike, for god's sake!_

She opened a file on her desk and looked straight at Kate.

"Lieutenant McGregor, the Admiralty has decided to promote you to lieutenant-commander", she said.

Kate seemed to whip up a little like she had been stung by an insect. "Huh? Uh… thank you ma'am", she stammered.

 _You don't have to thank me! If it had been up to me then…_

"They have also decided that you're going to command a patrol boat, here in Cairns. That means also that you have to follow a training for commanders."

A slight smile deployed on her face, "I've taken the time to see when that training is going to start. Duration, two weeks. And you're lucky! The training starts tomorrow and I've enrolled you. So, you can catch your plane tonight to Sydney to start tomorrow morning", she said plainly knowing that she had screwed up Kate's shore leave.

 _Watch her face now Max. You just smashed her shore leave. Enjoy it because it has cost you a huge effort to add her to that training that starts tomorrow. Otherwise it had been the next month and then you couldn't even take a small revenge._

"Yes ma'am", Kate replied formally, but internally her emotions were on a rollercoaster. Her well desired promotion, but the planned shore leave with Mike collapsed. She didn't know what to do after she has left Maxine's office, jubilate, curse or cry!

"But, Max, we've shore leave now!", Mike said.

She threw him an untouchable glance, "Higher ranks have their obligations. Duty comes first!"

 _Bad luck mate. I'm on game now._

Mike looked like he was hit by a freight train.

Maxine looked at him with a poker face.

 _Mike, take some lessons by Kate. She can keep her face in line while I know that she's at the point to burst._

She looked again at Kate.

 _And you Kate, you're going to burst afterwards, because I've another surprise as well!_

"Lieutenant-commander, you can get your shoulder boards at the Quartermaster and after your training you report back here for further instructions!", she said coldly.

"Yes ma'am".

"Good. Carry on", she said and waited until she stood upright.

Mike wanted to rise also but, "Mike, not you yet!", she said and he sank down again.

She waited until Kate has left the office and looked at him.

"Mike, you're an asshole!", she said and paused watching is astonished face.

"What the hell have you figured out? You've simply bypassed me because you didn't get the answer that you liked! You seem to forget that I'm your commanding officer and getting higher up bypassing your CO is insubordination! And when I see who! Couldn't you find nobody higher? The Chief of the Navy? Or the Prime Minister perhaps? No, you, you had to talk to Commodore Marshall, Chief Operations of the entire boarder control", she snapped and stopped to take a breath.

"Max, this is not insubordination and I didn't pass you. We've the same rank you know", Mike returned her accusation.

Maxine's eyes shot bullets, "On paper yes, but I'm the commanding officer and I have more seniority than you and that makes that I'm your superior officer", she snapped.

"Are you really going to play it like that?", he said in disgust.

"You started with it. You knew I didn't agree with your suggestion for the new CO of the Hammersley, but that didn't fit you at all and all of a sudden you brushed the entire military hierarchy under the rug and you stepped straight to the Brass.

Mike silenced and looked at Maxine to gauge what her next move was going to be.

 _What is she up to? I've also asked my shore posting back. Kate CO, but on which boat? And who's going to be my XO? I hope not one or another jerk to pester me._

"I wanted to sanction you for your action, but unfortunately I can't!", she said regretfully.

Mike lifted his eyebrows, this was something he didn't expect.

"Your Brass-friend has arranged it that I've got my promotion to captain and that I'm getting a function at the intelligence department in Canberra and that _you_ ", she paused, "becomes CO of Navcom here!", she spat out.

"Oh Max, congratulations! That's great for you!", he said as he stood upright and offered her his hand.

Confused she stood upright to accept his hand, "Tha…that's ok Mike", she stammered, not expecting his spontaneous reaction.

"When are you going to start?", he asked as he sat down again.

 _Thanks Steve! This is great. My shore post back and even more than that, and Katie CO. Now we owe him certainly an explanation about our preceding story._

"Within 2 weeks".

"Ah, and when do I have to start?"

"Tomorrow", she deadpanned.

"Huh? Tomorrow? But, you've said…", he said frowning.

"I'm taking holidays from tomorrow on", Maxine replied with a poker face.

"Ah? But you've said that higher ranks have their obligations?"

" _Senior_ officers have their privileges", she said again with a poker face emphasizing the senior .

"Thus, Mike, if you want to be at the current of the action situation, you'd better stay here today", she said gauging his body language.

 _I've got you Mike!_

"Yeah, ok",

"Give me a minute to get myself installed", he said a neutral as he could be.

 _F*ck you Maxine! You're the female version of a jerk, a BITCH!_

"Of course", she replied leaning back in her chair knowing that she had gained a small revenge.

 _With pleasure. I know one who's going to burst now!_

"Oh, by the way, Max", Mike said as he stood upright, "why didn't you give Kate her shoulder boards? It's a habit that the commanding officer gives them".

"Mike, that's a bridge too far for me. Do you really think that I'm crazy? Don't think that I don't know that you want to start a relation with her. I warned her to stay away from you, but it doesn't seem to work. The problem is that you don't see that she just uses you to get higher up. Moreover she thinks that she knows better than anybody else!", Maxine said and she lifted her hands. "But that's your problem now. Don't come to me to wine within a few years when it has turned out badly!"

He looked at her disapprovingly, "I didn't know how much evil you can have in your body!", he grumbled.

"And moreover, I don't have to do that anymore. You're the CO following the documents!", she replied with a Mona Lisa smile.

He lifted his eyebrows, "Since when?"

"Two days ago. I've sent that notification to all the departments of the base", she said lifting her eyebrows.

He nodded, "I see."

 _That's why everyone was that kind to us!_

He stood upright, "I'll be right back", he said and turned to walk out of her office.

"Oh, Mike?"

 _Thanks for the low hanging fruit._

"Yeah?", he mumbled annoyed.

 _Another misplaced joke?_

"When you start here tomorrow, see that you buy a good alarm clock and follow a training in time management", she deadpanned.

"What for?", he asked irritated and he could see that she had fun about it.

 _Indeed, another misplaced joke._

"Your shirt is badly buttoned", she said dryly.

He looked down and noticed that his shirt wasn't buttoned properly.

"Shit!"

He left while he was trying to fix it, but just outside he passed the lieutenant of the meteo who congratulated him with his new function and he forgot the buttons case.

Mike walked quickly to the Quartermaster to get two lieutenant-commander shoulder boards before heading to the mess, while wondering why the female petty-officer of the Quartermaster gave him such a weird look.

He saw his Kate sitting on a bar stool on a high table. Her elbows rested on the table and she had cupped her head in her hands. She was staring outside and daydreaming, but her face was not really expressing joy.

"Hey", he said as he stood next to her.

Her face lightened a bit, "Hey, you're back!", she said with a slight smile, but her face got immediately gloomy.

She pointed to the mess of buttons of his shirt. "Did you go like this to Knocker?", she asked sternly.

He looked down, "Oh shit! Totally forgotten! Maxine had a remark on it and I started to correct it, but I got interrupted", he said as he sat down.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Button it correctly because you're looking absolutely ridiculous! I really hope that you haven't done the tour of the base like this?!".

Mike grumbled something as he started to fiddle with the buttons.

 _I just did! Damn!_

Kate didn't care of the ranking hierarchy at that moment. She pushed his hands away and she started to fix the mess of buttons on his shirt .

"I'm too proud of you, you know!", she said hurtfully.

"Thanks", he mumbled.

Then, he grabbed in his pocket and put the shoulder boards on the table. "Congratulations honey. You deserved it!", he said.

"Uh? Why did Maxine gave them to you instead of to me?", Kate replied looking with a mixture of surprise and irritation.

"She didn't and, as commander of the base I can get them a tad easier", Mike replied dryly.

"Commander…of the… _base_? Have you been drinking?", she asked scowling not in the mood.

"No, I'm as serious as I can be. Honey, I've got my shore posting back and a lot more. I'm now the CO of Cairns", he said formally and he noticed how a big smile appeared slowly on her face as she realized the impact of his words.

"Oh Mike that's great!", she said softly not to cause commotion in the mess.

"Can we celebrate this with a lunch and our free afternoon? Tonight I've to fly", she asked enthusiastically.

Mike gave her a sad look, "Sorry honey, Maxine wants that I take over tomorrow and I've to stay here for the knowledge transfer".

"Oh no!", Kate replied and she closed her eyes firmly. Then she squeezed the bridge of her nose near her eyes and suppressed a sob. When she opened her eyes again she couldn't avoid that two tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why Mike? Why? I'm away for two weeks! When will we be together finally?!", she asked desperately as she wiped the tears away.

He wrapped his arm around her.

"Mike! Not here!", she said in panic.

"Shhhht honey. There's no reason for panic anymore. I'm the CO of Cairns now and you're not anymore in line of my command, so", he said as he gave her a hug.

"Moreover, I know it sucks, but it's temporary. I'm not going to sail away and you'll be back within two weeks. What are two weeks?", he said, still with his arm around her.

Kate returned him a faint smile, "Yeah, you're right. We have what we wanted. But the way how she has fixed it is not fair. I'm persuaded that she did it deliberately."

"That's true. She's terribly pissed off that I've bypassed her when I understood that she wasn't keen to give you a promotion", he said but he was cut off by her.

"She doesn't like me. I've felt that from the beginning. She really thinks that she knows better than anybody else!", Kate said.

A slight smile appeared on Mike's face.

 _That's funny. Max said exactly the same. That means that they are two of a kind, just like magnets with the same polarization. They stave off each other._

"Yeah, I've felt that also, but she really can't swallow that I went straight to the Brass and this is her little revenge. She calculated it like this to keep us away from each other, but just for two weeks", he replied with a shrug.

"But if you're the commanding officer of the base, what is she going to do?", Kate asked.

"She's promoted to captain and she has got a function in Canberra. Steve did it well. Like this she can't say anything and that's why she's pissed off like that", he said with a grin.

"But now we've to go to Steve Marshall and his wife Mildred for a dinner to explain how we got together"

"Huh? _We_!?", Kate asked, a slight panic in her eyes.

"Yes he invited both of us, but you don't have to be afraid. Steve is a friend of mine, otherwise he wouldn't have done this for us. He was the executive officer when I was a lieutenant. He taught me the job."

"Ah? Was he a cowboy like you?", Kate asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah, uh…no, that was always one of the discussion points".

 _To be continued_

8


	18. TPS 18 Lt-Cdr McGregor

**Chapter 18 Lieutenant-Commander McGregor**

 **Four weeks later**

It looked like four days instead of four weeks.

Kate had followed the training to become a commander and was completely absorbed by it. Meanwhile, Mike had all of a sudden his hands full with the command of an entire division and the base.

At the end of the training, Mike had waited for Kate at the airport. They had driven to his house and they had spent the evening quietly on the couch enjoying from each other and making plans for the next days, weeks and months. The next days, Kate had stopped the rent of her flat and had moved into Mike's house because it was his property. Then, they have been busy with a big move. They had kept the furniture of her living and dining room because it was newer and better.

They had also fulfilled an obligation, the visit of Steve Marshall and his wife Mildred. With lead shoes she had gone to it. It had irritated her that Mike had been that enthusiast while she wasn't. She had still feared that her career had to an end at this evening, when Marshall would have heard that they have had relation at ADFA already. Politely she had called Steve Sir. He had glared at her and he had short-circuited it by telling her it was Steve and Mildred and that he didn't want to hear anything else. But, she had stayed alert. Only after a glass of white wine she had felt more comfortable and when the couple had left Steve's and Mildred's house during the night, she might have wished to be their daughter!

Their remaining week together vanished like snow in the sun and a new patrol announced itself.

A service car drove slowly from Navcom to the pier. A leading seaman was driving while Mike and Kate sat behind. He noticed that she was a tad nervous on the way how she was fiddling with her hat. To distract her he started a conversation about a topic that was not Navy related.

"Was Nikki not too disappointed when she heard that you had to fly that evening?"

She looked at him, "No not really, on the contrary. I've called her last week and it's the first time since Josh that I've heard her so cheerful and happy. She told me that she has had one of her best holidays ever. She and Dylan have done almost every day something. She even confessed that he stayed with her the last night in the hotel. I don't have to make a drawing, I guess? Now she's lobbying that he can come to Sydney when he has finished his officer's training".

"Hmm, it's going the right way thus", Mike replied.

"Yeah! And I think that she has found her happiness as well, just like us", Kate said but after that she started fiddling again.

"Nervous?"

She sighed, "Yeah! My first real patrol, you know. I know it's silly because I know the ship and the crew, but I'm nervous".

He squeezed her thigh gently, "Nothing to worry about honey. From the moment you're at the bridge and you feel the vibrations of the engine, it's over".

Kate smiled faintly at him in response.

The car stopped and they got out. They both looked up at the ship.

"No one on board?", she wondered.

Mike smiled, "Honey you ought to know better. They're all lined up to welcome their new commander".

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh! Was that your idea?"

He shook his head, "Nope! Your new XO wants to do it following the book because he has heard that his new CO is Princess Perfect or … Queen Perfect now", Mike replied with a grin, but he got a whack on his upper arm.

"Oh you dolt!"

Meanwhile they heard a barked order and they looked at each other.

"Time to go, I think honey", he said softly and he wrapped his arm around her to give her a passionate kiss.

She lingered, "Here? And now?"

"Why not? We're not serving on the same ship anymore and we're a couple", he said and he didn't wait for a reaction and kissed her passionately.

With a blush she walked to the gangplank hoping that it wasn't too obvious and meanwhile Mike said something behind her.

"Fair winds Katie!"

She didn't hear him, or, in fact she did, but unconsciously and she heard a song in her mind .

That morning they had taken breakfast in the kitchen and the radio was playing as usual.

The song of that moment started to play in her mind.

 _There are nine million bicycles in Beijing  
That's a fact,  
It's a thing we can't deny  
Like the fact that I will love you till I die_ _._

…

 _And there are nine million bicycles in Beijing  
And you know that I will love you till I die!_

 **END**

3


End file.
